The Chosen Ones
by AmaranthineX
Summary: A new world order emerges after an epidemic alters the foundation of life as we know it. The human race is in danger of extinction, but a select few have the ability to propagate life. This is the ultimate survival of the fittest. AH/M
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Summary: A new world order emerges after an epidemic alters the foundation of life as we know it. The human race is in danger of extinction, but a select few have the ability to propagate life. This is the ultimate survival of the fittest. **

**Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for the use of her characters. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Dinosaurs, saber-toothed tigers, woolly mammoths... all examples of species selected by nature for extinction. At the end of the twentieth century, it appeared nature had chosen its next victim.

Humans.

The origin of the virus was never confirmed, but its ramifications were swift and severe. The initial outbreak presented as a flu epidemic, and killed off a quarter of the world's population within a year. Mostly the elderly and the youngest. The most vulnerable were the first to fall.

However, it was the enduring, secondary effects which were even more detrimental. Scientists searched and tested and theorized for reasons behind what happened next, but nobody knew for sure. It was found that the virus had somehow altered the DNA of the population and its progeny, although by what mechanism was unclear.

Instead of half the babies born being male and half female, the ratio swung to widely favor males... at a rate of over four to one. This phenomenon was inexplicable in an evolutionary sense, since biologically women could conceive with only one male at a time, while men could impregnate many different women if need be. The only logical explanation was some kind of forced deceleration of the population.

Lending more credence to this theory—and even more alarming—was the discovery a few years later that most of the females born post-epidemic were found to be sterile. The pundits predicted the extinction of the human race within a few generations if major precautions weren't taken.

Hospitals started checking female infants at birth, sorting out the few babies with viable eggs from the majority of those completely barren. These select few females who _could_ procreate were dubbed _The Chosen Ones_.

Scientists thought they could manipulate fate, taking eggs from some of The Chosen Ones, fertilizing them and having sterile females as surrogates—trying anything to increase birth rates.

It didn't work.

Only The Chosen Ones were able to carry viable fetuses and deliver healthy babies... even if the same ratio of males, sterile females, and fertile females continued.

Oil, gold, diamonds, money... these sought after assets took a backseat to what became the most precious commodity of all.

Life.

Survival.

The most basic of needs—so deeply ingrained into the psyches and instinctual behavior of humankind since the very beginning—was a continuation of our species.

Once it became clear to the world that females capable of reproducing were scarce, wars broke out. Countries fought to retain their Chosen Ones, using any and all means to prevent them from being kidnapped, smuggled, held captive by enemies. Technologically-challenged third world countries were almost completely wiped out within a few decades. Nations who had the abilities to protect their precious ones—including the United States—made every effort to ensure life would go on, even if their population numbers had been drastically reduced.

A new society was built in America. The Chosen Ones were the new royalty.

Entire cities were cleared out and palaces were built at scattered locations across the nation to house communities of The Chosen Ones along with their families. No more than ten girls were placed together in one spot for fear they would be an even greater target for enemies. These communities were fortified and surrounded by military forces whose jobs were to protect The Chosen Ones at all costs.

These princesses were pampered and trained from birth to carry out the most important function in the post-epidemic society... bearing children. And not only children, but fertile female children. Even amongst The Chosen Ones a hierarchy was established. One fertile female child was a success, two was cause for celebrations to break out across the nation, three was considered a miracle of miracles, and four was unheard of.

Each Chosen One was prepared from birth to be ready for their duty. For the honor of being a mother. For the acclaim of being one of the special ones who would ensure the continuation of civilization.

And this duty began on their eighteenth birthday.

* * *

**Chapters will likely be short, but I hope to update often. **


	2. Chapter 2 Big News Day

**Big News Day**

"Did you hear the news?" Rose whispered as she sunk down into the hot tub next to me.

I glanced around, making sure Carmen wasn't within earshot. She had been my nurse—or caretaker—since birth, but she always gave me her infamous frown of disapproval when us girls chattered about idle gossip. All of the Chosen One princesses—or Cones, as we referred to ourselves—had a full staff of servants at our disposal, but our nurses were of the highest order. They were with us every step of the way, and it was considered a great honor for a sterile woman to be placed as a Cone nurse when we were born.

When I saw Carmen occupied in conversation with Rose's nurse, I quickly turned back to my best friend.

Rosalie Hale _always_ had the juiciest gossip.

"No. What happened?"

She scooted a little closer, her low voice still barely audible over the sound of the bubbling water from the jets. "They found a _condom_ in Lauren's room."

My mouth opened in shock as I watched her wide, violet eyes. Contraception of any kind was regarded as the worst kind of blasphemy. It was something not used since before the Great Outbreak, almost sixty years before I was even born. I'd heard tales of things like pills and condoms, used to prevent conception, but I'd never seen such items with my own eyes.

"Was it used?" I asked.

Rose giggled and shook her head. "Gross! No, it wasn't used."

I was still in a state of disbelief.

"Well, why do you think she had it?"

She gave a little shrug before leaning even closer. "You know how she's always eyeing and lusting after that guard, Tyler. Maybe they're... well... _you know_."

"You think she's having _sex_?" I whispered furiously.

Almost as taboo as contraception was the idea of a Cone having intercourse before her eighteenth birthday and with a man who was not her match. It just wasn't done.

Although Cones went through intensive testing and training throughout childhood, our possible male matches were even more thoroughly investigated. Only the best, brightest, and most virile males were even considered to be possible marriage matches for us. It was imperative to ensure our offspring had the greatest chances of being fertile themselves. Fighting and even wars were common between males for a shot at matching with a Chosen One.

For a Cone to dishonor herself and her duty by engaging in sexual activities with a mere palace guard before her marriage was unbelievable.

"Probably. You know how she is," Rose answered.

I knew exactly how she was. She was an arrogant bitch and always had been. Her family was lauded because her mother produced two Cones: Lauren and her sister, Jessica. The two of them thought they were more entitled than the rest of us and tolerated nothing less than their every whim being granted.

I shook my head. "They'll kill Tyler if it's true."

She sighed sadly. "Yes, they will."

Any offense toward a Chosen One resulted in death. That was the law. In this case, even if Lauren initiated the contact, Tyler would be the one to pay for it.

Damn her for always breaking the rules.

I leaned my head back, letting the hot water sooth my neck and shoulders while trying to extinguish the spurt of jealousy inside me at the possibility of Lauren having unapproved sex. I knew I shouldn't be envious, but a part of me still was. It was a law that we were not to be penetrated until we turned eighteen, when our bodies had sufficiently matured, and we had been officially matched and married. We were trained well on the joys of sex and how much pleasure it would bring us. Our mentors emphasized in our lessons all the different ways and positions our partners could please us, believing the more we enjoyed intercourse, the more probable we would have multiple happy and healthy babies.

I couldn't wait to have sex.

"Isabella, it's time for you to get out of that hot water," Carmen called out. "Your skin will prune up."

I opened my eyes lazily, groaning as she approached us holding out a robe for me. I loved Carmen dearly, more than my own mother, but she was a stickler for all things deemed best for me.

My body was a temple, and I—along with everyone else—was to treat it as such.

"I guess that's my signal," I said to Rose while standing up and stretching my back.

"I'm going to stay for a few more minutes, but I'll meet you for lunch. There's one more tidbit I have to tell you."

I slipped my arms in my robe and sent Rose a conspiratorial wink.

"Are you girls gossiping again?" Carmen asked with a huff, making me laugh.

"We would never do such a thing," I said, getting her all wet when I hugged her.

She shook her head, trying not to smile. "Come on, precious one. Let's get you showered and dried off before you catch a chill."

I took her arm as we walked back into the palace and headed toward my family's wing. My flip-flops made a wet, sloshing sound along the marble floors, and one of the many maids was right behind us mopping up any stray drops of water. I inhaled the scent of fresh hyacinth, roses, and irises, all displayed in intricate crystal vases sitting atop tables aligning the corridor. The air was cool, but not too cool, always remaining at a perfect seventy degrees.

I loved my community here in Forks, Washington. Our complex was one of the newer Cone facilities, and my family had been here for around five years after being transferred from a spot near Phoenix. The city surrounding the palace was small, but active. While we were heavily guarded at all times, the government wanted their Chosen Ones to be able to be involved with normal activities. Our city boasted a shopping center, movie theater, restaurants, dance clubs, and many other businesses. Although we were taught and catered to in every way within the palace itself, we were also allowed limited interaction with the commoners outside of the palace.

However, we were not allowed outside of the city limits unless under supervised and highly controlled conditions. Each person entering or leaving the city had to pass through rigorous military checkpoints, and there was never a moment when we would encounter an unaccounted for person during our childhood or fertile years.

Once Cones reached menopause, they were allowed more freedoms to travel, although they continued to be taken care of by the government over the course of their lives. My mother had just reached her freedom date a few months prior and she couldn't have been happier. She harbored ill will towards what she called confinement, and I was glad I didn't share her immense displeasure at being born in the station I was. I heard whispered claims that her intense discontent was the reason she never had more than one child.

I was the complete opposite. I happened to love my life and was eager for my next phase to begin. With my parents now gone and traveling, I was even less burdened.

Carmen and I finally reached my suite, walking in to find one of the maids hovering near my vanity.

"What are you doing?" Carmen yelled.

The girl jumped and turned toward us, her cheeks blushing pink to match her strawberry blonde hair. "I'm sorry. I was just finishing the morning cleaning."

Carmen huffed and jerked her chin. "Quit dawdling. There's nothing on Isabella's vanity you need to be concerned with." She pointed toward the door. "Out with you. And tell Kate and Irina they will be needed in fifteen minutes."

The girl nodded and quickly fled out the door.

I rubbed Carmen's arm. "There's no need to sound so mean."

She waved her hand. "That girl is trouble. There's something I don't like about her."

I laughed at my worrying and overprotective nurse as I headed into my bathroom, taking off my robe and tossing it to the floor. Carmen followed right behind, opening the double glass doors and turning on the shower, not letting me in until the water was the perfect temperature.

I sighed and relaxed under the warm sprays of water, taking my time to shampoo and condition my hair and wash every bit of my skin. Carmen was waiting for me with towels as soon as I stepped out, her blue eyes teary.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping a towel around my body.

She sniffled. "I just can't believe tomorrow is your first Courting Day. My baby is all grown up."

I got butterflies in my stomach from the mention of my Courting Day, but I hated that Carmen was sad.

"Don't cry, because you know if you cry, then I'll start crying." I hugged her again before she wrapped up my hair in another towel. "Besides, you're not leaving me any time soon."

Nurses were not required to be of service once Cones were married, because their duties were handed over to a permanent midwife. However, oftentimes nurses would remain with their Cones in a different capacity.

Carmen shook her head. "You know I'll be here as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you with me."

That made her smile.

She started rubbing the towel over my hair, trying to soak up as much water as possible. "Still, your mother should be here for your big day tomorrow," she grumbled.

"You and I both know it's better for me that she won't be here." Her sour attitude would only diminish the excitement.

Tomorrow was exactly six months prior to my eighteenth birthday, and it would be the first time I would get to see my suitors face-to-face. I had been corresponding with these five gentlemen since I turned sixteen, but all of our communication had been via letters, phone, or email. For the next six months, I would be allowed to be courted by my potential matches until the time I chose the one I wanted to marry.

"Do you have a favorite?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

I giggled. "Maybe." I wasn't giving her my secret thoughts yet. I wanted her opinion on them first.

She tossed my towels to the floor for one of the maids to pick up and handed me a new silk robe to put on.

"Well, they need my stamp of approval before any of them put a ring on my baby's finger."

I rolled my eyes and let her push me out toward the chaise lounge in my bedroom. Irina and Kate were waiting there for us, and I spent the next hour being plucked, polished, buffed, and styled. Once finished, I was helped into my lace underthings and a pretty, mauve wraparound dress Carmen had selected from my massive wardrobe.

While Cones were allowed to dress leisurely within our own chambers, we were encouraged to be covered in respectable clothing if we were going to any common areas of the palace or into the city. There were eyes upon us at all times. People were always watching.

If we presented ourselves in an unbecoming manner, whether by our appearance or behavior, it was news. There were many media outlets across the nation—via print, television, and internet—solely dedicated to discussion and opinions on Cones, their families, and their lifestyles. Even something as simple as being seen in an improper outfit could cause scandals to arise and commoners' questioning of how our government was making decisions in regards to The Chosen Ones. Commoners paid heavy taxes to ensure we were well taken care of and that life would go on, and they didn't like to see even a whiff of impropriety.

This was the part my mother had the biggest problem with. She felt as though she was being treated like an animal in a zoo, trapped in a glass cage and forced to put on an act in front of the public. Although I'd never been reprimanded by any officials, I had seen several instances where my mother was called in for conferences to discuss her choices and how it reflected upon all of The Chosen Ones. Mother's outlandish personality and acting out was part of the reason we were transferred to the Forks community, even if the exact details of what occurred in Phoenix were unknown to me.

Once I was ready, Carmen and I left my suite and walked over to one of the many dining areas of the palace. Rose and I usually ate our lunches together—often with Angela or Victoria, two other Cones in our community—in the most casual cafe-style dining area.

Large fountains, complete with marble statues of Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, and Persephone—all goddesses associated with fertility—provided the room with a beautiful and calming ambience. Rose was already waiting for me at one of the white linen covered tables, and I quickly made my way over as our nurses took the table next to ours. Guards stood silent and vigilant on the outskirts of the room, our protection always increased when more than one Cone was present together at the same time.

"Took you long enough," she said as I sat down. "I'm starving."

"Sorry. They insisted on a pedicure today."

She nodded and we fell silent when a server immediately came over to fill my water glass. Our nurses placed our lunch orders for us, and we began our conversation again when the server disappeared out of the room.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked.

I nodded and placed my napkin on my lap. "Very excited. I can't wait for some kisses."

Carmen made some snorting sound at the next table, but I ignored her and smiled at Rose's chuckling. Rose was one month older than me, so she was well into her courting period and loved to give me all the details of her dates and affections.

"I'm telling you, I almost promised myself to Emmett last night just because he can do the most amazing things with his tongue."

I grinned at her and squirmed in my chair, my body reacting to the thought of what it would be like to experience my own intimate moments. Although our dates would be chaperoned, we were encouraged to explore sexually with our suitors. At least in a limited capacity. There would be no sex, but part of the selection of our mate was how receptive our bodies were to them and how attractive they were to us. After eighteen months of communication, we already knew we fit well with our suitors on an intellectual and emotional level. The courting period was used to find our perfect match on a physical level.

We were quiet when our salads were placed in front of us, but I leaned closer to Rose when the server disappeared again.

"Was your tidbit of news in regards to Emmett's tongue or was it something else?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "Something else." She popped a ripe, red cherry tomato into her mouth. "There's a new family coming."

I stopped eating at met her gaze. She had my full attention.

"Really?"

"Yep. They are moving in today from what I heard, and the Cone is seventeen."

My eyes widened as I stared at her. "Wow. Why do you think she was transferred here?"

It was very uncommon for a Cone of her age to be transferred to a new facility. It was thought to be best that Cones were settled and comfortable in one spot for at least a few years—if not the whole of their lives—before their marriage.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. Something must have happened, but I don't have the details." She grinned. "Yet."

Knowing her, she would have them soon enough.

"What's her name?" I asked, taking another bite of my salad.

"Alice Brandon."

* * *

**What do you think of the story premise? Do you want more? **


	3. Chapter 3 Courting Day

**Courting Day**

Alec, Seth, Jacob, Michael, and Edward.

My five suitors. Five of the most vital males chosen from communities across the nation because their traits matched up well with me.

Their names floated through my mind, along with the images I had in my head from the numerous pictures they'd sent me over the past year. One of these men would be my husband. The father of my children.

I was attached to them all on some level already, but which one was I the most compatible with? Which one would give me the most children? The most Chosen One princesses of our own?

I tossed and turned in my bed all night, anxious and eager for my first Courting Day to begin. Despite getting little sleep, I was already showered and dressed when Carmen finally arrived in my suite.

"Eager, are we?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

I jumped up from my seat on the bed. "Yes, let's go."

She laughed and took my arm as we walked toward my family's sitting room. Chelsea, my courting mentor was waiting there for us.

All children had mentors for different topics of our education and were taught within the palace walls. In fact, although Cones were separated from non-Cone children during our lessons, all children received the same lectures, covering everything from mathematics to language to history to literature. However Cone children also received additional training, including aspects of mating, childbirth, and proper care and attention to our bodies to ensure we were as healthy as possible.

On average, a Cone mother birthed anywhere from five to eight healthy children over the course of her fertile years. Of those, usually only one child was a fertile female. The others were males or sterile females who stayed with their parents until the age of seventeen before joining the commoner populations outside of the palaces.

Often, the commoner children were eager to leave the palaces and didn't mind the separation from their parents and Cone siblings. I never had any brothers or sisters of my own, but I had watched many of the partings with my own eyes. Because the Cone children always received special treatment and higher status, it was easy to understand how the commoner children harbored some resentment and didn't hesitate to go out into the world to escape palace life. It never bothered me much to see them leave, because I believed in the special duty I was born for and this life was all I had known.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," Chelsea said, standing and greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Chelsea. You also look well today."

Her face lit up from my compliment and the three of us took seats around a small table. Two servers entered as we were seated, bringing a breakfast cart and placing our settings in front of us. Carmen kept her eyes glued to their movements, making sure I was given the requisite tea, water, and orange juice.

She threw a fit when she found me drinking coffee one morning, and the servers had been careful to keep that beverage away from me ever since if they didn't want to find themselves kicked out of the palace.

I sat there as patiently as I could while everything was served, not even the mouth-watering smell of fresh croissants with butter or the sight of juicy, ripe strawberries and sliced bananas could deter my attention away from what today meant. Once the servers left the room, I pushed my plate away from me, eager to get back to important matters.

"Isabella, I know you're excited, but you _will_ eat some breakfast even if I have to feed it to you myself," Carmen said.

I sighed and pulled my plate back in place, stabbing a banana slice with my fork and putting it into my mouth. I chewed a couple of times and stuck my tongue out in her direction, giving her an eyeful of banana mush.

She tried to send me a frown, but I saw her biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. I continued forcing food down my throat until she was satisfied I wasn't going to waste away. Once our plates were cleared and the servants dismissed, Chelsea pulled out several files from her briefcase and set them in front of her.

"The first order of business is to inform you all five of your suitors were successfully transferred into the Rose Courting House and will be present at the commencement dinner this evening," Chelsea started, smiling at me.

That was good news. It meant there were no issues with the long traveling some of them had to do to get here. I glanced down at the map of the grounds she held out, looking at the place she was pointing to. There were several smaller residences built around the palace, mostly used as courting houses, where potential matches resided during this period. The Rose House was the one closest to my family's wing of the palace.

"I have met with each of them personally and was impressed with them all," she continued, pulling out papers from another file. "I have their final testing results and want to go over some of this information with you so you have a broader understanding of their attributes before tonight."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

She started rattling off numbers and percentages and rankings in areas such as IQ, creativity, openness, conscientiousness, protectiveness, strength, and endurance.

Seth was the smartest, Alec the most creative, Michael the most open, Edward the most protective, Jacob the strongest, and Edward had the most endurance. However, one of the factors really caught my attention.

"What do you mean by virility? How was that measured?"

"We tested testosterone levels and sperm counts."

My stomach flipped.

"Who was highest in that category?"

She scanned down her page of results. "Mr. Jacob Black."

I squirmed in my seat, feeling torn. I liked Jacob, he had a way of making me laugh, but I wished a different name was at the top of that list.

"Who's in second?" I asked.

"Mr. Edward Cullen. Actually, they are almost in an even tie for the top spot." She glanced up at me from her paper. "But you should know we'd never try to pair you with someone who couldn't give you babies. All of these men are perfectly healthy in that department."

It was hard to pay attention after she said Edward was basically in a tie for first. I couldn't stop thinking of the sexy, velvety voice of the man behind that name. When Carmen had asked me the previous day who my favorite was, I'd almost blurted out Edward because none of them stirred the butterflies in my stomach as much as he did. And now knowing he was one of the highest in the category that meant the most to me, he was even more my favorite.

Chelsea sent me an understanding nod before continuing on. "We know you have already formed attachments with each of these men, and that's what we were hoping for. We wait to give you these results because we want their most up-to-date scores, and also because we want you to have all this data just before you face them. None of these are a catch-all for finding your perfect match, but these scores should be used to support any assessments you've already made in regards to each suitor as well as those you'll make during your courting period."

"Do they know these results?"

"Of course," she said. "They're being informed by someone else as we speak. Now on to the protocol for today and the duration of the courting period." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I know you've gone through all of this during our lessons, but I wanted to do a quick run through to make sure you understand everything and allow you to ask questions."

"Okay."

She went on to tell me how the dinner would progress this evening and not to be alarmed if conversation seemed forced or hesitant this first time. She promised our interactions would likely be much smoother on our individual dates.

"Remember that these guys are competing for your affection. They each have alluded to their own feelings for you, built up since you started corresponding, but a part of each of them considers you a prize to be won. That is an unfortunate side effect of this process, and I hope you aren't too put off by it."

I shook my head, already well aware of this. "I only want to find the best one for me."

She reached out and patted my hand. "And you will. I promise."

Carmen cleared her throat. "And I'll be chaperoning?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yes, you will be there this evening, although not at the same table. You will also be allowed on Isabella's individual dates if she agrees, although there will be a representative with them at all times."

"Who is the representative?" I asked.

"Sometimes it will be me, sometimes another courting official."

"And after all of my first round of individual dates have completed, future dates with each of them are set up at my discretion?"

"Yes," Chelsea answered. "Not only that, but at any time following your first round of dates, you can declare yourself to one man. That will end the courting process and begin the marriage planning."

My heart pounded at the prospect. I had thought this matching process was too drawn out this morning. Now it seemed to be happening very quickly.

Her final words were ones of warning. She told me the suitors were going through their own counseling sessions with courting officials, and that it was stressed to them repeatedly to control their behavior and jealousies during this process. However, it was common for there to be occasional flare-ups between the suitors and not to be stressed or surprised if I heard of bickering or arguments between them.

I nodded in understanding. I'd heard plenty of stories about suitors coming to blows with each other during courting.

When we were finally finished with our meeting, and I had no further questions, it was early afternoon. Carmen escorted me back to my suite, where she had a small lunch delivered to me followed by a required nap. I was too excited to sleep, but I tried to rest my eyes just to keep her from sniping.

Following my rest, I was pushed into a long soak in floral-scented water in my bathtub. Then several maids arrived to prepare me for the evening. My makeup was flawless, my hair swept up into an intricate design with braids and curls, and I was helped into my strapless gown of pale pink.

Carmen had tears in her eyes again when I stood in front of a full-length mirror after all the final touches had been applied.

"You're so beautiful."

I twisted and twirled, taking in my appearance. I really did look like a princess.

"Carmen, please don't cry."

She sniffled and blew her nose with a tissue before straightening her shoulders and taking my arm. "Are you ready to go meet your princes?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Next up will be the first Courting Dinner. Do you think any fights will break out? **


	4. Chapter 4 Commencement Dinner

**Commencement Dinner**

Carmen and I walked together from my chambers to the formal dining hall. All along the path, the silent palace guards would bow as I passed. It was another reminder of how special this occasion truly was.

There was soft music playing ahead as we approached the entryway, and I took a few deep breaths in front of the tall, wooden doors to the room.

Carmen gripped my hand, halting us just outside. "You're going to be great. Every one of them will love you, if they don't already." She turned to face me, brushing a wisp of hair back away from my face. "I know I've been teasing you about interrogating them myself, but I'm not going to interfere. This is a decision you need to make for yourself. I'll be here, in the background, if you need me for anything, but I know you'll be fine."

I trembled slightly, my anxiety getting the best of me. "What if I pick the wrong one?"

Would I end up like my mother, unhappy and angry with my life if I bound myself to the wrong man?

She smiled and shook her head. "You won't, precious one. You'll know deep inside who's the best for you. Just go with your instincts."

I blew out another gust of air and tried to relax. "Okay. I'm ready."

She took her place back at my side, signalling the guards to open the doors before leading me inside.

All five of them turned my way as the courting representative announced my arrival. They were all dressed in identical tuxedos, each seeming a little awestruck as my eyes wandered from one to the other, all the way down the line.

There was Alec—the smallest of the men, yet still a good few inches taller than me—who moved forward first. He was a sweet and sensitive twenty-two-year-old artist, someone I'd felt comfortable with from the start. His gentle soul and calming demeanor had always reassured me during our past interactions.

"Isabella," he said, bowing deeply before kissing my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I accepted the lavender flower he offered, taking a moment to enjoy its familiar scent. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Alec."

They each came to me in turn, introducing themselves with a bow, kissing my hand, and offering me a different flower. I couldn't wait to get back to my chambers and research the meanings behind each one.

Michael was next, also twenty-two, with his warm smile, blond hair, and blue eyes. His sun-kissed good looks were definitely more pronounced in person than they had been in pictures. He had never been shy with sharing his feelings for me, letting me know from the start I would be the center of his world if I chose him. I accepted his daffodils, watching cute dimples appear on his face when his smile widened.

After Michael was Seth, the twenty-year-old genius. There was never a conversation we had where I didn't learn something new. He was taller than both Alec and Michael, yet quite lanky beneath his tuxedo. His dark hair and grey eyes were attractive, but I didn't get quite the spark I was hoping for when I accepted his violets.

Next came Jacob, his imposing form making my heart pound a little faster. He was twenty-three—the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome—and had a certain swagger that shined through as confidence more so than arrogance. He bowed a little deeper, kissed a moment longer, and his pale, pink roses smelled a little sweeter. They matched my gown exactly, and I wondered how he could have predicted the color I would wear. I knew he was a little _more_ than the others, and he made it clear he knew that I knew with his flirtatious wink.

And finally there was Edward. Twenty-one and pure perfection. He was tall, the top of my head coming in just under his chin. He wasn't quite as muscular as Jacob, but it was clear he didn't lack strength. His smiled knowingly as he neared, and I wondered if he was aware of how fast my heart was racing. He was by far the most attractive man I'd ever seen, and luckily I was somewhat prepared for the shock of seeing him in person. I imagined with his gorgeous brown and bronze hair, twinkling emerald-green eyes, and chiseled beauty, there were many ladies who would swoon in his presence. He was almost too beautiful.

He bowed and took my hand, his thumb brushing lightly over my skin. I wasn't sure if there was electricity in the air or if it was just his touch, but the tingles from his simple gesture traveled from my hand, up my arm, and down my spine. I shivered in delight, eliciting a low chuckle from him. I knew that sound well.

I loved that sound.

"Princess Isabella, this day couldn't come soon enough." He released my hand to offer me bright red tulips, which I knew meant undying love.

But he wasn't done. He presented Carmen with her own bouquet of irises.

"He's a charmer, that one," she said with a smile, accepting her flowers.

Edward laughed again. "I only wanted to thank you for raising such a wonderful woman." His gaze darted back to me, desire and affection written quite obviously in his expression.

That one look made me light-headed and my knees weak. I vowed right then that the first kiss I would give belonged to Edward. It was an intense feeling, nothing I'd experienced before.

He leaned in very close, his warm breath hitting my cheek with his whispered words. "Shall we end this charade right now? We both know I'm your match."

I gulped and glanced around at our audience. The rest of the suitors watched our interaction with interest, but I didn't miss the flash of rage crossing Jacob's face.

The courting official moved us along before I could answer, ending the little bubble Edward and I had been in, taking my flowers and giving them to Carmen to hold before escorting me to my table. The normal long dining table had been replaced with a large round table, covered with white linen, crystal goblets, and the finest china.

The official pulled my chair out for me, likely not wanting any scuffles erupting from my suitors vying for the honor. I sat down, smoothing out my dress, as the others seated themselves. Carmen and the courting official took places at a smaller table off to the side.

The lights were dimmed a little, making the candlelight in the center of the table even more pronounced. Jacob and Edward had taken the seats closest to me, which was unsurprising. It was clear they, and likely the others, considered them to be the alpha males of the group.

Several servers appeared at once, filling our glasses and placing salads in front of us. I sipped my watered down wine, nervous about starting a conversation.

What would be a safe topic to discuss?

I knew each of them well, and they knew me, but my mind seemed to have frizzed out from Edward's intense gaze. The only subject popping into my head was the virility results, and I didn't think that would be a suitable ice breaker.

I felt all of their eyes on me as I played with my salad. I let out a sigh of relief when Michael's voice ended the awkward silence.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Isabella."

My cheeks heated as they all chimed in to agree, and I thanked them softly.

"Yes, I had a feeling my flowers were the perfect choice," Jacob added.

I glanced over at him with a nod. "They were wonderful, thank you." I looked around at each of them. "They were _all_ wonderful."

"It wouldn't matter which color you were wearing tonight," Edward said. "You would be exquisite in anything." His fingers brushed along my arm, so soft I barely noticed it aside from the tingles running over my skin. He leaned close. "Or nothing."

My stomach flipped from his whispered addition, and I wondered what would happen if I jumped into his lap and attacked his pouty, full lips.

How was I going to be able to handle six months of his seduction and wooing? I already felt like I could melt into a puddle from the heat of his stare and the allure of his words, and we'd only just begun.

"How do you all like Forks?" I blurted out, trying to change the subject before I did something embarrassing.

"It's different," Seth answered first. "A lot wetter than I'm used to."

Seth, along with Michael and Jacob came from warmer climates in the South. Only Alec and Edward came from Northern communities, near New York and Chicago, respectively.

"Is this where you'd like to raise our children, Isabella?" Jacob asked.

A noise came from Edward, sounding suspiciously like a growl. I swallowed a few times and turned to answer Jacob.

"I do enjoy it here. The facilities are even nicer than my previous home in Phoenix. Plus, my family wing is usually empty with my parents traveling. There would be plenty of space for my children."

"I like it here," Edward said, and I turned toward him. "I think this would be a great place to stay, unless of course it is required we be transferred to an even grander palace because I provide you with multiple Chosen Ones."

My heart leapt at the thought of having more than one Cone child.

Jacob scoffed. "I could give you at least two, maybe even three."

Edward glared at him, fire in his eyes and his jaw clenching. I saw the courting official motioning to the servants out of the corner of my eye. The servers quickly scrambled to our table, diffusing the tension by taking away our salad plates and replacing them with our dinners of roasted lobster and assorted steamed vegetables.

I knew I shouldn't enjoy the animosity between Edward and Jacob, but I couldn't deny it gave me a bit of a thrill. It excited me on some level to know they were fighting over me.

The air calmed minutely as we all ate a few bites of our dinners, but then Michael brought the subject back up again.

"How many children do you want, Isabella?"

I smiled over at him. "As many as possible."

"Me, too," he answered, his face set with adoration.

"Well, I would also," Seth chimed in, before pointing toward Edward and Jacob. "And these two are ridiculous trying to give you false promises of siring multiple Chosen Ones. The odds against it are too great."

Ah, Seth. Always the logical one, even if he was now the recipient of glares from both Edward and Jacob.

Alec was quiet, but I knew he wasn't as outgoing as the rest of them. I hoped he would feel comfortable enough to open up a little more when we were alone together.

"I'm not giving false promises of anything," Jacob said through gritted teeth. "I know I can give her the best."

Seth rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about Jacob being a stupid, macho asshole.

I glanced up in surprise when Edward suddenly pushed his plate forward and stood up next to my chair. He held his hand out toward me, giving me his sexy smile again.

"Would you join me for a dance before dessert, my Bella?"

My heart raced from his use of the secret nickname he'd given me long ago. He said it out loud, in front of them all. Nobody had ever called me anything except Isabella or Princess or Carmen's favored Precious One. Nobody except Edward.

I placed my hand in his and nodded, allowing him to help me up. He led me several paces away, to a darkened corner of the room where the marble floor had been cleared away of any furniture.

The music flowing into the room was turned up slightly, and I let out a giggle at the thought of the courting officials having someone standing by to alter lights and sounds throughout the night. They really liked to set the mood.

"I love your laugh," Edward said, pulling me to him and placing my hands around his neck. "I love having you in my arms even more."

I closed my eyes and relaxed against him as we swayed to the music. There were so many people watching us, but I didn't care. I let myself enjoy being close to him, filling my lungs with his intoxicating scent, and listening to his heart beating beneath his crisp, white shirt.

His hands slid up and down my back, each pass igniting a flurry of butterflies in my stomach. It wasn't nerves, it was anticipation. As if I was standing on the brink of an edge and about to fall.

He lowered his head, his voice low in my ear. "Do you feel how perfectly we fit together?"

"Yes," I murmured. I did feel it.

His nose nuzzled my cheek. "I want to kiss you."

I opened my eyes and tilted my head up toward him, my heart pounding with such a force I wondered if it would ever calm down.

"Right now?" I asked.

He leaned in, our lips so close to touching. "You'd let me kiss you right here, right now, wouldn't you?"

I licked my bottom lip, the rest of the room forgotten in my lust for this man.

"Yes."

Instead of kissing me, he gripped me tighter and pulled me closer, his lips brushing my ear. "I want to kiss you more than anything, but not until we're alone. Once I kiss you, neither of us will want to stop."

I felt an ache inside, not wanting to wait at all, but he was right. We shouldn't do this in front of the others.

"I want you to be my first," I told him.

He pulled back enough to watch my face, his fingers trailing over my cheekbones, down my nose, over my lips. "I want to be your _only_."

I couldn't promise that to him yet, even if I kind of wanted to. At my hesitation, he groaned a little, but pulled me back into his arms and continued our dance.

Our moment was interrupted by dessert being served, but he kept his arm around my waist as he led me back to the table. He helped me into my seat, and I glanced around at the weary and jealous expressions on the rest of their faces.

Guilt hit me hard for hurting their feelings with my behavior, but I couldn't help being overwhelmed and forgetting everyone else when I was with Edward. It felt like it was out of my control.

I did my part to correct the situation by allowing each of them a dance with me after dessert, engaging them in conversation. Yet my eyes always found Edward, no matter whose arms I was in.

And he was always staring back.

* * *

**No fights yet, but it was a close call. How do you like her suitors? **


	5. Chapter 5 The More You Know

**The More You Know**

He strode toward me, like a lion stalking its prey. I was both excited and a bit scared from the way his powerful eyes pinned me from across the room. I stepped back, my body coming into contact with the wall. There was nowhere for me to go.

Seth and Michael moved to block his path, but he swatted them away like flies. Jacob tried next, lunging at him with his fists. He just sneered and threw Jacob to the floor.

I was his target and nothing was going to stop him.

My heart beat furiously in my chest when he stopped swiftly and stood unencumbered in front of me, his eyes drinking me in from top to bottom as he licked his lips.

A warmth spread inside me from the way his gaze burned with desire. He hadn't said a word, but I knew it with every fiber of my being. I knew nobody else had ever craved me as much as he did.

Nobody else ever would.

Suddenly we were on a bed of red petals, where I was splayed out naked beneath him. His wet, hot tongue blazed a trail from my tummy up to my neck, and I moaned when his teeth scraped along my skin.

"It's time to make you mine, Bella."

Yes.

Oh, yes.

I'd never wanted anything more.

I reached up to pull him closer, loving the feeling of his weight pressing down on me and the way he pushed my legs apart and settled between my thighs. His arms slid under my shoulders, holding me tightly against him as his now familiar scent filled my nose.

The air was thick around us, filled with passion and yearning. I felt him, pulsing and hard as steel, ready to take me.

"Please, Edward."

"_Please, Edward!_" a high voice echoed.

I scrunched my face, looking around for the other female I'd just heard. Did Edward have two of us in his bed?

"Edward, oh, Edward!" the voice said again in a mocking tone before erupting in laughter.

The bed starting shaking around me. Edward disappeared and I opened my eyes in a squint to find gleaming, blonde hair and violet eyes in my face.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

I groaned and tried to pull the covers over my head. Damn her for ruining my greatest dream ever and right at the best part.

"Go away!"

She laughed again. "No way. Get up and tell me all about this _Edward_."

I sat up with a scowl when she pulled my covers away.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"I bribed Carmen with some of her favorite butterscotch candy to let me wake you up," she said with a shrug.

I started plotting ways to get my revenge on Carmen the Traitor.

"So tell me everything about this Edward who has you all hot and bothered."

I grimaced, flustered at being caught. "How much did I say out loud?"

"Not much," she said with a giggle, fanning her face. "You were practically humping the bed, though. I only woke you up because I was afraid you were going to think I was Edward and molest me or something."

I fell back to the bed in a huff.

"Oh, come on." She lay down next to me, her head on the next pillow. "I always tell you my lurid stories. Don't be embarrassed."

She had a good point. It was my turn to share.

I turned on my side to face her. "I've already told you about him, but seeing him in person last night..." I paused, my body flushing with heat. "Let's just say if he had wanted to throw me on the table and ravish me right there in front of everyone, I probably would have let him."

"_Damn_," she said in a breathy voice.

"Yeah." I took a few breaths, trying to calm myself down. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to wait six months."

She nodded in understanding. "That's how I feel with Emmett. They had to break us apart last night."

"What did they do?"

She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her giggles. "The courting official blew a whistle in Emmett's ear. She said the next time it happened, he was getting the hose."

An image of a fireman on standby to drench Edward in cold water flitted through my head.

"What were you guys doing?"

"We were making out on one of the couches in my playroom, but we got a little out of control when he had his hand down my panties and I unbuttoned his pants."

My eyes widened. "Did you get to feel _it_?"

"_It?_" She laughed. "If you're referring to his gigantic cock, then yes. It's hard _not_ to feel it, especially when we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Do you ever do those things with any of your other suitors?"

She shook her head. "I kissed them all, but I haven't been as far with the others as I have with Emmett."

I traced the shape of a heart on the sheet in front of me. "Do you feel guilty about hurting any of their feelings by kissing the others?"

"Hell no, I don't feel guilty. These guys have all had years of _practice_ with sterile virgins before they ever met us. You know the courting officials wouldn't let them come here and fumble around because they had no experience. They are trained to be good lovers, so we'll enjoy them. I have no problem experimenting while I can, because they all have, too. Plus, Emmett is even hotter when he gets all riled up with jealousy."

I frowned at the idea of Edward sleeping around with a bunch of sterile women. I wondered how many he'd been with.

"It sounds like you've already chosen Emmett without making it official."

She nodded. "Yes, pretty much. He's the one I want. I think Embry and Felix have both come to that realization and are about to throw in the towel. Demetri and Marcus are still fighting."

"I feel like I want to declare Edward the one right now, even though we only started yesterday."

She grabbed my hand. "Don't do it yet. Give them all a real shot before you make up your mind."

"But he's so amazing. I've never felt anything like it, and that's even before kissing him."

"Just wait. He could have a really hairy back or smelly breath or be a terrible kisser or..." She waved her pinky in my face. "He could have an itty bitty cock."

I knew his breath didn't smell, and I had a feeling his kisses were going to be fantastic. If he had a hairy back, we could always have it waxed.

But perhaps she was right about me waiting to declare anything until I figured out the size of his _endowment_.

Rose sat up and glanced at the clock. "Oh! Come on and get up. We need to get to the tubs. I told Alice yesterday to meet us there at nine."

"Alice? The new Cone?"

"Yes." She jumped off the bed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to feet. "I met her for a few minutes yesterday."

I walked over to my vanity and grabbed a brush to run through my hair.

"What's she like?"

"She's a tiny thing, even smaller than you. Dark hair and eyes," she said, digging through one of my bureaus and tossing me a swimsuit. "She was nice, but she seemed really sad. I think we should cheer her up."

"Sad? Because she got transferred here?"

"I don't know. That could be it. I haven't heard anything through the grapevine yet about why they moved her here."

I tugged my sleep clothes off and slipped into my suit. Rose handed me a robe to put on before I slid on some sandals. I yawned once more, sending a longing look at my bed.

"Quit that," she said with a laugh. "You can get back to your sex dreams later."

"Fine. Let's go."

I opened my door and started walking quickly through my quarters. Rose stopped when we reached the hall leading out of my wing and were met by her nurse, Maria.

"Aren't you going to let Carmen know we're leaving?"

We weren't supposed to be outside of our wing without our nurses.

I lifted my chin and kept walking. "No. Serves her right for letting you wake me up."

Carmen would likely give me hell later, but she could fret and stew for a little while.

The pool area of the palace was centralized so all families had access to it. Several spas and pools were included, both inside and outdoors. We found Alice alone in a spa, her back to a stern-looking woman sitting on a bench. Rose whispered something in Maria's ear before tossing her robe to the side and sinking into the water.

"Hey, Alice," she said, motioning for me to join them.

I took off my robe and got in, the three of us spread around the tub.

"Hey," Alice answered.

"Hello," I said, reaching across the water. "I'm Isabella."

She gave me a faint smile and shook my hand. "I'm Alice."

I nodded and looked on with fascination as Maria talked with the older lady and the two of them stood and moved toward a refreshment cart. Alice glowered in their direction.

"Is that your nurse?" I asked, not understanding Alice's expression.

"Yes," she spat. "I hate her."

I glanced at Rose and raised my brows. I'd never heard of a Cone who hated their nurse.

"What did she do?" Rose asked, sliding closer to Alice's side.

I scooted around, too, not wanting to miss this conversation.

Alice sighed heavily. "She didn't really _do_ anything. She's not my _real_ nurse. They just put her with me when I got here. My real nurse is in Texas." She let out a sob, her eyes tearing up. "_Everything_ is in Texas."

Rose stroked her shoulder in comfort. "It'll be okay. This is a nice place. I promise."

I wasn't sure what to say, but I understood part of this girl's sadness. I loved Carmen and would be devastated if they took me away from her. I suddenly had the urge to call her and make sure she didn't worry about where I was.

"Why did they move you without your nurse?" I asked.

She sobbed again, followed by a hiccup. "I'm not really supposed to talk about it."

All three of our heads turned to make sure the nurses were still occupied.

"You can talk to us," Rose said.

Alice shrugged. "I don't even care anyway. Tell who you want. I hate them all. I hate this whole thing. I don't want to be a Chosen One anymore."

I'd never heard anyone talk like this and hoped we weren't going to get into any trouble by association. Not even my mother had been this angry about her life.

"They took Kate away from me because I fell in love." She started crying so hard, it was difficult to understand her. "Another family in our palace had a son named Jasper. He was two years older than me, but I would see him around occasionally. Then one day it was like everything changed. Like our eyes opened and we could really see. We fell in love." She wrapped her arms around herself, like she was trying to hold her body together.

I could almost feel her pain.

"But why would they take your nurse?" Rose asked.

"When Jasper moved out of the palace and into the city, Kate would allow me certain indulgences. She never tried to stop me from communicating with him, and she'd even turn her head occasionally when we'd go out into the city and I got to see him. I loved Jasper and Kate loved me, so she wanted me to be happy." She wiped her eyes and swallowed down her tears. "I begged the courting officials to allow Jasper to be my suitor. I pleaded with them. But they wouldn't budge. They didn't deem him suitable because he'd been in an accident as a child and had some scars which could never be repaired."

"That's ridiculous!" Rose whispered angrily.

"I know. As if the scars had anything to do with his ability to make me happy or have children with me." Alice shook her head in indignation. "When I refused to take part in their courting process or correspond with any of the men chosen for me, they sent someone to spy on me and on Kate. They found out she was allowing me to see Jasper. They told me I could either be transferred to another facility, or they would get rid of both Kate and Jasper permanently."

_Permanently_.

Rose met my eyes, and I wondered if my face mirrored the horror on hers. It was difficult to comprehend the cruelty Alice was describing when both of our courting procedures had been so exciting and happy.

We were all silent, Alice's words sinking in, until I heard my name shouted.

"Isabella!"

Carmen jogged over when she saw me, and all I could think about was what would happen if I lost her. I jumped out of the tub and ran to her, crushing her in a hug.

"You scared me to death," she said, sounding irked until she noticed me crying. "What's wrong, precious one?" Her hand rubbed over my wet hair and back. "Please tell me what's the matter."

"I love you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said in her soothing voice, cradling my head. "It's okay."

But knowing others had the power to take her life on a whim had rocked me to the core, and I wasn't sure if it _was_ okay.

* * *

**What do you think of Alice's situation? **


	6. Chapter 6 Date Time

**Date Time**

"I still don't see it."

His face was set in an amused smile, which was visible even in the darkness of late evening. It was my first individual date, and Seth was in leadoff position through luck of the draw. He'd chosen a quiet, secluded area of the palace grounds for us to have a picnic dinner, and now we were eating our chocolate brownie dessert while he tried to show me different constellations.

Too bad all the stars looked the same to me.

He scooted over to sit behind me, his legs spread out to border mine. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling my back snug against his chest, his other hand taking mine and lifting our arms up to aim at the sky.

"You see that really bright star?" he asked, pointing our fingers.

"Yes." At least I thought so.

"Okay, well that's the tail." He moved our arms down. "Here's the body and the head." He then moved back up and pointed out a perpendicular line. "And here are the wings."

"That doesn't look like a swan to me. It looks like a T."

He laughed a little. "Well, you have to want it. But, you're right. It's known as Cygnus, but also as the Northern Cross."

I sighed when he lowered our arms and hugged me.

"You seem sad tonight," he said. "Is it because you're with me and not Edward or Jacob?"

"No." I twisted around to face him. "Something happened this morning with one of my friends. I'm sorry if I'm not quite myself."

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Alice's story since she told us. Carmen had taken me back to my quarters and kept asking me what happened, but I didn't tell her what I'd heard. It was obvious Rose and I weren't supposed to know about it, and the last thing I wanted to do was give Carmen information she shouldn't have.

As I kept going over it in my head, the angrier I became at Alice for telling us in the first place. They say ignorance is bliss, and I was content believing all Chosen Ones felt as I did. That our place in society was a gift. That God had chosen us for a reason and every procedure and protocol we went through served a purpose for the greater good. I started putting blame on Alice in my mind, rationalizing _she_ must be the reason behind all the grief she described.

It was _her_ fault Kate and Jasper were in danger, not the government's.

I had to believe this way. Otherwise it meant Carmen and even any one of my suitors could be considered replaceable pawns. That their destiny was out of their control—out of _my_ control—and held under the discretion of and liable to our leaders' whimsy.

I couldn't stomach that thought.

"Okay," Seth answered, sounding very unconvinced.

"Hey." I squeezed his hand, trying to focus on him knowing he deserved my attention. "I'm with _you_ tonight. Nobody else." I turned back around and relaxed against him, pulling his arms to hug me again. "Tell me about the Cygnus constellation."

He seemed appeased by my question, settling in behind me. I'd learned Seth was never happier than when he was able to show off his knowledge.

"There are several different versions, but the most popular is that Cygnus was the son of Poseidon. When Cygnus was born, he was left exposed on a beach and near death, but a swan came along and saved his life. He later became a king of a city north of Troy, but lost his life when Achilles choked him during a battle. Poseidon mourned his son and turned him into a swan."

"That's sad."

His face pressed against my cheek, and I wondered if he was going to be bold enough to try and kiss me. Rose's words of allowing all of my suitors an equal shot rang through my head, but I still wanted Edward to be my first kiss.

"It is a little sad. You're right. I prefer the stories of gods turning themselves into swans because they were beautiful and alluring. The swan was often used as a mechanism to describe seduction in mythology. I think Swan fits you very well."

I gulped at the soft and breathy words he spoke. "I don't think I'm very seductive."

He let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh, please have no doubt that you are. It's even sexier because you don't realize it."

"You're saying I've seduced you?"

"Not knowingly, you didn't. But yes, I think all of us are under your spell. I also know you don't return the feelings for everyone, including me, but I hope you'll give me a chance."

I wanted to give him a chance, even if I felt no spark with him. He was my friend, and my gut told me he'd never move past that stage. Wouldn't it hurt him more in the end if I led him on? If I let him believe there was a possibility I'd eventually choose him to be my husband?

"Do the others think the same?" I asked.

"We don't exactly sit in a circle and discuss our feelings about all of this. Honestly, it's bad enough having to live in a house with four other guys who are after you, let alone talking with them about it. But you'd have to be a fool not to see the way you look at Edward and even Jacob in a different light than the rest of us."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

He sighed. "It's not your fault. I can't deny I wish I was the one garnering your interest that way, but there's still time. I'm masochistic enough to keep trying if you'll let me."

I rubbed his arm. "Yes, I'll let you."

"Good." He fell silent, his arms squeezing me tighter. "If at the end—whenever that is—we're meant only to be friends, I'll still be grateful for what I can get."

I smiled at his sweetness and relaxed again as he kept telling me tales of the stars. Although the furthest he got was a kiss on the cheek before he handed me off to enter the palace with the courting official, he walked away with a grin.

My first date had gone off mostly without a hitch.

The following days I avoided Rose and Alice, focusing on my nightly dates instead. It may have been considered sticking my head in the sand, or even callous, but I'd lived my whole life around my mother's discontent and was hesitant to willingly invite more in.

It probably made me selfish for wanting to concentrate solely on my future and my happiness, but I was confused enough about my feelings without adding a relative stranger's problems on top.

Alec took me to a local gallery in the city, where he'd arranged a private room for us. I had a great time as he tried to teach me painting basics, even though I ended up splattered in more colors than my canvas. The next night, Michael took me out for a dinner and movie, claiming these practices were traditional first date rites from the pre-Outbreak era. Neither Alec or Michael pressed too hard for physical intimacy, so my guilt over holding out for another never reared its head.

Then came Jacob.

I knew from the moment we left for dinner, and he had his hands all over me in the car, that it was going to be difficult to keep my promise to Edward. This was my fourth date, so I was used to having an official lurking near us, but Jacob didn't even seem aware they were here. He was constantly kneading my thighs or tickling my waist or pulling me close to him during dinner and afterward at the beach.

"Watch out now," he said, grabbing my waist to keep me from falling into a tidal pool.

We had been walking along, watching the sunset, and gathering driftwood for a fire. It was quite beautiful, with the dramatic bluffs and headlands, although the military had constructed several watchpoints along the coast which didn't mesh well with the natural beauty.

"I've heard this is a good spot for whale-spotting in the fall," he said. "I hope I'm still around then so we can come back."

I sent him an indulging smile for his not-so-subtle hint and tried to change the subject.

"This looks like a good spot."

He agreed and piled up our wood. I laid out the blanket he'd packed in his bag and watched him work. He really was appealing to the eyes, his muscles flexing under his t-shirt as he stacked and piled.

"I feel you watching me," he said, glancing over with a wink.

I averted my eyes, my cheeks on fire from being discovered.

"It's okay," he added. "I like watching you, too."

He finally got the fire going, the flames burning blue and lavender, and sat down next to me on the blanket. I was happy I'd decided to wear pants instead of a skirt, because the air had a bit of chill even though it was summer.

"Come here," he said when I shivered.

I scooted closer, but it wasn't close enough for him. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and sat me in his lap.

I had to admit it was quite cozy in his arms.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "How is your sister faring?"

His Cone sister, Rebecca, had just been married a few months ago.

"She's happy. I actually found out right before I left that she's pregnant."

"Oh!" I grinned and looked up at him. "Tell her I said congratulations."

"I will." His eyes fell to my lips as he brushed a piece of hair from my face.

I turned my head toward the fire quickly, realizing he was about to kiss me. Part of me wanted him to, but a louder voice in my head told me to wait. That it would be worth it to wait.

Why did Edward have to go last?

He didn't let my evasion deter him, though. His face was soon buried in my neck, his lips brushing my skin. I couldn't help the way my heart started racing.

My body seemed to have a mind of its own, and I tilted my head to the side. He took this as a sign, and we were suddenly horizontal on the blanket with him sprawled partially over me.

He moaned and deepened the kisses along my neck, his hand sliding down my waist and hip.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he asked.

I think I did. I felt it against my thigh.

This was happening so fast, and it felt a little out of control.

"Wait." I pushed on his shoulders.

He stopped and lifted his head, his eyes hooded and confused. "Why?"

I was breathing heavy, worked up with feelings I wasn't familiar with. "I... it's just really fast."

He smiled and leaned back in. "Relax. Let me make you feel good. Your body wants this. I can tell."

When his fingers trailed up my inner thigh, I squirmed and pushed him away again to sit up.

"Hold on."

He groaned and sat up next to me. "What's the problem?"

Maybe I was wrong about him being confident instead of arrogant. I didn't particularly care for the way he was pushing me.

"The problem is I'm not comfortable and want to go slower."

"You didn't seem to hold back with Cullen."

I stared at him in shock. "What?"

He shook his head, clenching his jaw and glared at the fire.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked again.

"Nothing."

I suddenly felt really exposed and upset, like I didn't know the real Jacob at all. Who was this person?

"I want to go back."

"Fine." He stood up and went to put out the fire.

Our trek back to the car was silent, and I felt more torn than ever. Was it my fault the night had deteriorated the way it did? This time was supposed to be used to find physical compatibility, but that didn't mean I had to go from zero to Rose and Emmett in one night.

I didn't understand why Jacob was so upset.

He didn't touch me again, nor did he make a sound until we were pulling into the palace drive.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

I looked over to find his sad eyes staring at me.

"I don't know what happened," I said. "I just wanted to slow down a little, but you got so angry."

"It's my fault. I'm an idiot." He scooted over and gently took my hand. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I wanted you so much and it seemed like you kept holding back all night. I thought maybe if I made you feel good, you'd get over whatever the issue was."

He obviously thought it had something to do with Edward, and although it did, he still shouldn't have acted that way. He was taking the competition part to heart too much. I began to wonder if this was more about wanting me or besting Edward.

"There's no issue except wanting to take it slow."

He nodded. "Okay. I promise not to do that again. Will you let me make it up to you?"

I didn't answer for a minute, the car stopping in front of my gate. He sounded remorseful, and I didn't yet want to throw away the past year and a half of getting to know him. Maybe this was simply a momentary indiscretion and not a side of the true Jacob he'd kept hidden from me until now.

"Yes, you can make it up to me."

And with that, I pulled my hand from his, left the car and went inside.

* * *

**Next up is more Edward and more Rose/Alice**

**I'd really like to know what you think of the story. Do you like it? Hate it? Don't care? Any feedback at all would be appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7 First Kiss

**First Kiss**

I lay awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking over the last few days. It should have been the most exciting and happy time of my life, yet try as I might, I couldn't get Alice's sad story out of my head.

I'd always believed because I was a Chosen One, every choice and decision made on my behalf was intended to accomplish two goals: promoting my capability to have children and to ensure my happiness. Now I was beginning to doubt whether my happiness was a factor in this equation at all.

It was drilled into my head over the years that my joy in life was inexorably linked to procreation and little else mattered. I had never questioned it before, whether because I was simply content with this idea or because I was rebelling against my own mother's displeasure. I had always assumed my potential matches were selected due to their potential to fulfill all of my wants and desires.

As I thought over my suitors now, I wondered whether they were really what _I_ wanted or what _our leaders_ wanted. Perhaps their superior traits, supposedly well-suited for me, were instead selected because they might be passed on to our children.

Had I forced romantic ideals and attachments with them because they truly made me happy or because I'd been led to believe they were the best out there for me?

Was my willing participation in this process negating the possibility of finding someone even better? _Was_ there someone out in the world even better?

I shivered and curled up in my covers. Even if there was someone else, I'd never meet them. That much was becoming very clear to me, and a small inkling of resentment burned inside me. Complete contentment with my life had now been blighted by a black kernel of doubt.

There was a soft knock on the door before Carmen walked in. She stared at me for a moment and sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to the windows and opened my heavy draperies to let in the daylight.

"Rosalie is asking for you."

I winced, hating that I'd intentionally cut myself off from my best friend. None of this was her fault, and I certainly didn't feel any better than I had several days ago.

"I'll call her."

She walked over and tugged my covers away. "No, you'll get up, get dressed and go meet her for lunch."

I tried to grab the covers back unsuccessfully. "I'll eat in here."

"No, you won't. I've let you stew for days now, only getting out of this room for your dates. Whatever you're moping about can't be that bad. You need to get up and go see your friend."

I flopped back on the bed, giving up the struggle as she sat down next to me.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I looked up at her concerned face, little worry lines crinkling the corners of her eyes. With her dark hair and fair skin, she could easily be mistaken for my mother.

She _was_ more of a mother to me than my own.

"Why did we leave Arizona?"

I had been a young twelve and clueless at the time about whatever circumstances surrounded our transfer. There were rumors it involved my mother, but I was told it was mostly because they wanted a more permanent location for me to get settled into well before my courting process began.

She frowned and tapped my nose. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to know."

"I think that's something you need to discuss with your mother." She stood and walked to my closet, picking out clothes for me and completely avoiding my question. "But, it's probably best that you focus on your future and not the past."

"Best for who?"

She paused, sending me a strange look. "For you, of course."

I nodded, accepting her answer. Carmen had never given me a reason to suspect her love for me, and I wasn't going to start now. I showered and dressed with no further inquiries, letting Carmen lead me to the dining area.

Rose sat at a table alone, glancing up with a cautious expression when we neared.

I gave her a smile and sat down, Carmen taking the next table with Maria.

"Hey," she said softly. "How are you? I've been worried."

"I'm okay. I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

We were quiet while the servers poured drinks.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked when they left.

"No. I think Alice's story just made me sad. It makes me question things I never did before."

"Yeah, me too." Her eyes darted toward the entryway and I turned to look.

I groaned, finding Alice walking in our direction, followed by her nurse.

Rose grabbed my hand. "She's really nice. Give her a chance."

"Sure." I was far from convinced.

Alice joined us, not appearing much better than she had the first time we met. In fact, the dark circles under her eyes and unkempt hair made it seem she was worse. I felt a pang in my heart at her obvious misery.

When the server asked what she'd like, she waved her away. Alice's nurse ordered something for her, and Alice turned to glare at her.

"I would rather starve than eat something _you_ order," she hissed.

I was taken aback and felt a little sorry for the nurse. It wasn't really her fault she was in this situation, but Alice seemed to be taking it out on her anyway.

Alice turned back toward us, slumping her shoulders. "I'm sorry. Here I am ruining your meal." Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip. "I have to get out of my room sometimes, though, because I'm going crazy with her hovering."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

Rose patted her hand. "Give it some time. Things will get better."

"I don't think they ever will." Alice sniffled and then shook it off to face me. "Sorry. I'm such a mess and all I've done since meeting you is unload my problems. Rose told me you're in your first courting week. How's it going?"

I decided it probably wouldn't do any good to tell her she had put a cloud over the whole thing.

"It's been fun mostly. Seth took me on a picnic and stargazing, Alec taught me to paint, Michael took me to dinner and movie, and Jacob and I went to the beach. Tonight I see Edward."

"Oooh, _Edward_," Rose teased, before leaning closer to Alice. "He's her favorite."

Alice smiled at me, but it didn't reach her dull eyes. "Where is he taking you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. He told me to wear something comfortable, but that was the only hint he'd give."

"Tell him you'd be comfortable wearing _him_."

We all laughed at Rose's lewdness, even Alice. In fact, the rest of lunch was exceedingly pleasant and it was easy to see what Rose found so endearing about Alice. She was smart, funny, and had interesting opinions on every topic, although we stayed far away from the subjects of Jasper and the fundamental nature of being a Chosen One. I eagerly agreed to join them both in the tubs the next morning before Carmen and I left for my suite.

I ignored Carmen's _I told you so_ expressions throughout the afternoon as I relaxed with a book and then prepared for my date. Even if I felt better after seeing Rose and Alice, I still had a lot of questions. And I wasn't sure if I really wanted the answers or not.

Eventually it was time for Edward to arrive, and I pushed all of my troubling thoughts to the back of my mind. This was the night I'd been looking forward to the most, and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

Carmen walked me out to the front of my wing, tugging my arm to stop our progression as soon as we exited.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed to the drive, where Edward was dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and standing next to a motorcycle. He looked positively delicious—and a little dangerous—as he took off his sunglasses, sent me a wink and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I don't think so!" Carmen yelled, dropping my arm and rushing out toward him. "You're not taking my baby on that death trap!"

I followed behind her, happy I'd chosen to wear slacks instead of a skirt and that the weather was actually nice. The courting official pulled up in a sedan, parking right behind Edward.

"I assure you she'll be perfectly safe with me," Edward said, trying to ward off a fiery Carmen and holding out a small box with a bow for her.

She ignored the gift and turned toward the official, who had just gotten out of his car. "Are you going to allow this?"

He squirmed a little under her glare. "I'll be right behind them. This has been pre-approved."

I sidled up next to Edward, my blood racing from the excitement. I'd never been on a motorcycle before. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It'll be fun. I promise."

I nodded, holding in the giddy squeal wanting to come out. We stood there watching Carmen and the official duking it out until she finally sighed in resignation.

"Carmen, I'll be fine," I said. "Edward has something for you."

He held out the box again and she reached for it with a weary expression. A very small smile broke out on her face when she spied the butterscotch candies inside. I wondered how he knew those were her favorite, but assumed I must have told him at some point in the past.

"If she even has a single hair out of place—"

"I understand," Edward said. "I would never allow any harm to come to her."

She narrowed her eyes at him but backed away a few steps. Edward grabbed a helmet and placed it on my head.

His face was so close to mine as he fiddled with the strap, I could see the gold flecks in his green eyes and admire the length of his long lashes. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. Then I noticed the red bruise on the side of his face. When he finished, his eyes lifted to meet mine.

"You look good."

"I probably look ridiculous in this thing." I touched his bruise lightly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "And you look gorgeous."

With that he turned and mounted the motorcycle, patting the seat behind him. "Come on, Bella."

I wasn't nearly as graceful as he'd been, grabbing on to his arm and shoulders as I tried to straddle the seat. He laughed at my legs dangling off the side, leaning over to place my feet on some pegs.

"Are you ready?" he asked, starting the engine.

I gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

"Hold on tight."

He gunned it and took off like a shot. I shrieked and tightened my grip around him, my hands clenching his shirt. I turned my head as he raced for the main road, noticing Carmen red-faced and shouting with her fist in the air.

Once I got over the initial shock, I wholly enjoyed the experience. It was freeing in a way I'd never known. Like taking in my surroundings from an entirely new perspective. The vast forests looked greener, the air smelled cleaner, and the adrenalin rush from being so exposed was thrilling.

Not to mention, I was plastered against the man who made me weak with a single glance and a large machine was vibrating between my thighs. Not even my sex dreams worked me up to the level I was at now.

After awhile, he slowed down the speed and I released my grip on his shirt. I flattened my hands, sliding them up and down, feeling the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen beneath my fingers. He said something, but I couldn't make it out over the rushing wind.

When we finally came to a stop, I glanced around in surprise. There was an abandoned barn, with one side newly painted white and a couch set up facing it in the middle of a lawn. I'd never been to this area before, and it was clear nobody else came around here much either.

"What is this?" I asked when he cut the engine.

He helped me off the bike before standing up himself. "It's my version of a drive-in."

I laughed, remembering the time we'd watched an old movie called Grease while talking on the phone. He'd mentioned at the time he wanted to find a drive-in to take me to and apparently he was making good on it now.

After the Great Outbreak, technological advances were few and far between. Society today was still functioning under the mechanics of the late twentieth century. There were simply not enough bodies around to enhance what was already here when more important issues took priority. We were locked in a time capsule of scientific and creative advancement until they solved the problem of infertility.

Thus, we entertained ourselves with the same movies, books, and games which had been around since well before we were born.

"Let me help you with that," he said, releasing the strap of my helmet.

I gasped when I noticed the knuckles of his right hand all cut up. "What happened here?"

"It's nothing." He placed my helmet next to his motorcycle and led me over to the couch.

"It's not nothing. Your hand's all scraped up and your face is bruised. Did you get into a fight with someone?"

He tilted his head and grinned at me. "You should see the other guy."

I had a feeling I would be seeing the other guy soon enough, and that the other guy was Jacob.

Edward changed the subject quickly, settling me on the couch before walking over to start some kind of projector. The courting official was parked a little ways off, watching us from his car. The sun was just setting as a sound came out of the speakers Edward had set up.

He came back over, sitting down on the couch and opening one of the coolers set up in front of us. "Here you go."

"You remember everything," I said, opening up my ham, swiss, and dijon mustard sandwich.

It was my favorite.

"That's not all." He pulled out a huge bag of popcorn, boxes of candy, and drinks from the coolers.

Suddenly the white paint of the barn exploded with color.

"Oh!"

He'd made it like a giant screen and I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Familiar music rang out in time with the film.

"Grease again, huh?"

He laughed and nodded, munching on his own sandwich. "I thought since we liked it so much last time, we could watch it again. This time we're really together."

"If I recall, you said it was a pansy movie."

He shrugged. "Well, _you_ liked it anyway. That's what's important."

He was right. I did like it. I liked it even more with him beside me.

So we ate our sandwiches, popcorn, and candy, watching the movie. I kept glancing over at him throughout, wondering why he wasn't right next to me on this comfy couch he'd towed out here. In fact, as more and more time went by, I was getting frustrated at his lack of making any kind of move. His face was focused on the screen and he hadn't even so much as touched me.

This was very unlike the first night, when he was blatant with his affection. I'd expected him to be all over me since we were now alone. How was I supposed to get my first kiss if he was all the way over there?

I sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy keen," I answered, channeling my inner Rizzo.

He snorted, putting his arm up on the back of the couch. I glared at him. I wanted that arm wrapped around me.

A few minutes later, he stretched his arms over his head, the hem of his shirt rising enough to show part of his stomach. Just the sight made me feel warm and achy inside. When his arm came to rest on the back of the couch again, I'd had enough.

I scooted over until I was sitting right next to him. My entire body tingled from the contact.

"Took you long enough," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I snuggled against him, my face resting against his shoulder. He smelled like woods and sun and man. It made my insides go crazy. I placed my hand on his chest, the warmth of his skin emanating through the soft fabric of his shirt. His muscles tensed when I slid my hand down to his abdomen. When I tilted my head up to look at his face, he was staring at me.

The air seemed to sizzle with electricity, the light of the movie illuminating the look of pure hunger on his face. I pulled my hand away, unsure of what I was doing. He placed his on top, moving my hand right back.

"You can touch me. You have no idea how good it feels when you touch me."

I licked my bottom lip. "You can touch me, too."

He let out an ominous-sounding chuckle. "You better make sure you mean it before you say things like that to me."

My stomach fluttered and my heart raced. This was the moment I'd been waiting for.

It was the right man. The right place. The right time.

I lifted myself to my knees, placing my hands on his shoulders and leaning over him. He didn't say a word or touch me in any way. Whatever was going to happen would happen because _I_ chose it, and that made me want him even more.

We watched each other as I leaned in. I felt his warm breath on my face a moment before I pressed my lips to his. I closed my eyes, savoring the way his soft lips moved against mine.

I'd expected fireworks. Explosions. But what I got was even better.

It was like the whole world disappeared. There was nobody and nothing except the two of us. Time itself could have stopped and I wouldn't have known. I felt like I was drowning in him and floating at the same time.

He pulled my bottom lip between his, sucking softly. I moaned from the amazing feeling and slipped my hands into his hair. His hands slid up my thighs, pulling one of my legs over until I was straddling his lap.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," I panted.

It was all okay. Better than okay. There were no words to describe the heat coursing through my body, especially when our tongues joined in.

We were so lost in the moment—lost in each other—neither of us noticed the sound had stopped and the screen had gone dark until a loud beep blared in the night. I jumped, startled from the sound. The courting official turned on his headlights and told us to break it up.

Edward laughed. "I guess the movie's over."

I giggled and touched my swollen lips. "That was the best first kiss ever."

He was silent for a minute. "I knew he was lying."

"What?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Nothing." He brushed my hair back and pulled me down for another soft kiss. "Definitely the best kiss ever, but I'm pretty sure we'll outdo ourselves over and over."

I wasn't going to argue that point.


	8. Chapter 8 Questions

**Questions**

"Good morning, Isabella."

I tried to muster a smile for the always cheerful doctor, but it was hard to fake enthusiasm when my feet were in stirrups and my nether region was exposed for all to see. Even though I had to go through these routine exams—at least I was _told_ they were routine—every couple of months or so, they never really got easier.

The medical facilities for Chosen Ones were kept separate from those for commoners. We had to undergo physicals and check-ups often to ensure we were as healthy as possible. The equipment and laboratories were constantly updated to make certain all of our test results were accurate and reliable. They tried to make the setting comfortable for us with immaculate rooms painted beige, rose trimming, decorative art, and soft, fluffy gowns and slippers to wear during our visits. It even smelled pleasant, as if they wanted to mask the sterileness with vanilla and lavender.

Only the best for us.

Yet I was far from comfortable when a line of doctors and nurses poked and prodded every part of my body, no matter how much they tried to dress it up in pretty packaging.

"Good morning, Dr. Smith."

Dr. Smith had been my main physician since I moved to Forks, although with each passing year, it seemed the number of doctors in the room increased. I guess it had something to do with my nearing the age of reproduction.

He flipped through some pages on top of his chart, nodding and pursing his lips. "I see Carmen has been keeping excellent track of your cycles and activities."

Carmen squeezed my hand from her chair next to my bed, and I smiled over to her. She was required to keep an inventory of everything I did. Everything I ate. Every period. She had to log in every cough, sniffle, sneeze, headache, stomachache, _any_ kind of ache. It wouldn't have surprised me if she wrote down every time I used the bathroom.

"Is there anything not reported? Have you felt off at all?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I feel normal."

"Good. That's good." He nodded and pushed his black frame glasses higher on his nose, setting aside his chart and putting on gloves. His salt and pepper hair almost disappeared from sight when he sat down between my legs. "This won't take long today. I want to make sure the last procedure was successful."

"What procedure did you do?"

Ten sets of eyes targeted my face, their expressions ranging from surprised to admonishing. Their reaction should have been expected, since it _was_ the first time I had asked a question like that. Normally I just did what they said and stayed quiet otherwise.

But was I not allowed to ask?

Dr. Smith patted my knee. "Nothing to worry about, Dear. Something to prepare you for your partner. Everything we do is what's best for you."

And there was the patented answer to everything any of us ever asked.

_It's what was best for us_. End of story.

I kept my mouth shut waiting for him to finish, but my mind was whirling. The seed of doubt Alice had planted about who and what we were and how we were managed made me want to question everything.

I was turning into my mother and that thought made me cringe. A small part of me wished Alice had never come along and that I could go back to the happy, carefree girl I was before. The last thing I wanted was to be like my mother.

"We're all done." He took my feet down from the stirrups and a nurse adjusted my bed so I could sit up. "Everything looks fine."

A different nurse held my arm, rubbing a spot between my elbow and shoulder with alcohol. I gripped Carmen's hand when another doctor approached with a syringe.

I hated shots.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A booster," he answered, pricking me quickly.

I held back a whimper from the pain, and a nurse swiftly covered the spot with a bandaid. Dr. Smith appeared next to me again, holding his charts.

"A booster for what?"

He glanced at me over the top of his glasses. "You're full of questions today."

I swallowed down the fear and anxiety coursing through me. "Are you going to answer any of them?"

His usual comforting smile was gone, replaced by a strained and almost reproachful frown. "Isabella, there is no need to adopt a tone. You know very well everything we do is for you. To make you happy and give you what you want."

Carmen squirmed next to me, her hand gripping mine hard. I knew she wanted me to be quiet, but I couldn't.

"What _I_ want?"

He patted my cheek like a doting grandfather. "Children, of course. You do want lots of beautiful children, don't you?"

I nodded, my response almost automatic to that question. "Yes."

His face transformed again to a beaming grin. "You're such a good girl. You know you're my favorite, right?"

I grinned back from his praise, especially when he placed one of my favorite chocolate-covered caramels in my hand.

"Excellent," he said, patting my hair one last time. "I'll see you again in about a month. Until then, you take good care of yourself. Carmen, may I speak to you outside while Isabella gets dressed?"

The room cleared out and Carmen placed my clothes on the bed next to me before following Dr. Smith out to the hall. I hopped down off the table, slipping on my underwear and pants. The room was quiet and still as I changed, but I knew there were eyes on me. I glanced over to the corner where a camera was placed on the ceiling, wondering who and how many watched everything that took place in this room.

I shivered, goosebumps popping up all over my skin. My sudden apprehension wasn't from modesty. I learned long ago moments of privacy were rare, if not nonexistent for me. Having my body on display and being monitored weren't novel experiences or unexpected. It was something else making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I took off my gown and put on my bra and shirt.

And I had no idea what that something else was.

No sooner had I changed than Carmen was back, taking my arm and leading me out. The guards assigned to escort us met us at the door and walked in front and behind as we made our way to the car. The drive back to the palace was quiet, Carmen acting tense and nervous next to me. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I would never do that in front of any guards.

As soon as we were back to the palace and in my wing, I stopped her hurried walking.

"Carmen, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

She shook her head, avoiding my eyes and pulling my arm again. "I'm not, precious one. Hurry. You have your meeting with Chelsea."

Today was another meeting with my courting mentor, Chelsea, to discuss how the first round of individual dates went. I sighed and went along, wishing they'd set up these meetings on different days. My morning visit with Rose and Alice had already been cut short because of the medical appointment and now I wouldn't be able to have lunch with them either.

Chelsea stood when we entered my sitting room, and the three of us went through the usual greetings and pleasantries as we were served a light lunch. When our plates were cleared and the servants dismissed, she finally got down to business.

"How did like your first week?"

I settled back in my chair. "It was nice. I liked being able to interact with them all in person."

She nodded and checked something off on her paper. I suddenly had the urge to grab the file she held about me and read what it said.

"Which date would you say stood out to you the most?"

My heart beat faster thinking about the kiss with Edward.

"Are you asking who was I attracted to the most or which date activity was the most fun?"

"Both."

"All the dates were special in some way. Edward's drive-in, Seth's stargazing, Alec's painting, Mike's movie, and the beach. They were all fun." I paused and sipped my tea. "As far as attraction, I would have to say Edward is at the top."

Something flashed in her eyes and she frowned, but it was gone faster than I could blink. Perhaps I had imagined her reaction.

"It seemed you had a special chemistry with Jacob. I bet the driftwood fire was very romantic."

She sighed, her voice almost dreamy as she talked about Jacob.

"It was nice until he forgot about boundaries."

She straightened her shoulders, watching me carefully. "This time is to be used for you to get closer physically. Don't you find him attractive?"

"Yes, he's attractive, but that doesn't mean he's necessarily the one I'd choose to have sex with."

"Don't let intimacy scare you, Isabella."

Her words angered me, and it felt like she was trying to push Jacob at me. After the morning I'd had with Dr. Smith, it seemed like even the choices they said were mine weren't really mine after all.

Like everything involving me was already set in motion and simply constructed to _appear_ as if I had a choice in the matter.

"Intimacy doesn't scare me at all. I can't wait to have sex! Lots of it!"

Carmen groaned at my outburst and Chelsea looked amused.

"Only..." I continued. "I'm going to have it with the _right_ man."

She nodded. "And Jacob could be that man."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe none of them are. What would happen if I didn't want any of them? What if I was meant to be with someone else entirely?"

Her eyes widened. "That would never happen. These men were chosen because they are perfectly suited for you. They're everything you want."

There it was again. Everything _I_ wanted. How did they really know what I wanted?

While I was already consumed by all things Edward, my newly born stubborn streak made me want to dig in my heels. The plight of Alice and Jasper haunted me.

"I'm saying _what if_. What would happen if I didn't choose any of them? What if I found my own match with someone in the city?"

Chelsea waved her hand, laughing off my questions. "Let's not get into hypotheticals which have no chance of happening. It's better to concentrate on reality and plan where to go from here."

She droned on about protocols for my future individual dates, but I barely listened. Inside I was a mess of anger, confusion, and indignation. I glanced over at Carmen when I felt her hand grip my shoulder. She sent me a slight shake of her head, her eyes pleading.

It was clear she wanted me to be good. To listen, obey and go along with whatever Chelsea said.

And I did. Probably more for her sake than anything.

I hardened myself to get through the rest of the meeting, knowing when I got Carmen alone in my chambers later, I would not hold back my tongue any longer. She was going to talk to me and tell me what I wanted to know, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.


	9. Chapter 9 Answers

**Answers**

We had just gotten back to my bedroom after the meeting when I stood in front of her, blocking her path and crossing my arms over my chest. If Carmen thought she could avoid this conversation, she had another thing coming.

"You should rest for a bit."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not in the mood for a nap. You need to talk to me."

She put a finger over her lips, signalling me to be quiet and then pointed toward my bathroom. I watched as she slipped around me and stalked in that direction. A second later the strawberry-blonde maid came rushing out with Carmen yelling behind her.

"Get out! I don't want to find you in Isabella's chambers again unaccompanied!"

After Carmen slammed the door shut behind the girl, she spun around and faced me. Her silent stare made me nervous. I was still trying to figure out what was happening when she moved toward me and pulled on my elbow to follow her to the balcony. We walked outside, remaining under the eave, but the air was heavy with mist as a light rain fell.

She pulled me close to her in a hug, her voice soft and hurried in my ear. "Quickly ask me what you want, but I cannot promise I will know or give you the answers you seek."

My mind raced with the overload of questions I had, but my tongue suddenly felt like lead in my mouth. I swallowed a few times, trying to regain my wits.

"Are they spying on us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She sighed. "You have always been watched closely because of your mother, but it's only recently I've been worried about it. You've been so restless and unhappy the last week and it scares me."

I had _always_ been spied on?

In some sense I already realized that, but I believed it was more in regards to all Chosen Ones and on a more public level rather than in our own rooms. I had no idea I was a specific target of surveillance, and presumably for reasons outside my control.

Had they been expecting me at some point to become like my disgruntled mother, and what did it mean for me if I did?

"Why does it scare you?" I whispered.

"They will get what they want one way or another, precious one. I wish you could be the happy girl who embraces her life instead of constantly suspicious and angry, because it would kill me to watch them force you into something."

"Force me?"

"Things are changing and I don't know many of the reasons why. You've seen the recent reports. They believe their testing has been successful and that they've figured out the key. I don't know what it is or how it works. All I know is that they have high hopes for you and others, whether you're cooperative or not."

There had been a buzz around the palace, and around the country, of three separate incidences in the last week where a Chosen One had birthed multiple fertile females at one time. It was all everyone seemed to be talking about, and I'd even discussed it vaguely on a couple of my dates. It was being celebrated as miraculous by the commoners, and even as a sign God had lifted the curse set upon humankind during the Great Outbreak.

However, Carmen was now insinuating it was the work of scientists. Of our government. That they had figured out the underlying cause of infertility and came up with a way to beat it, alter it, or fix it.

A part of me was ecstatic. This was joyful and exciting news, if it was true. It meant that I, and the other Chosen Ones, had a true purpose and our existence wasn't in vain. Civilization would grow, expand, become what it once was and maybe more. It was what this part of me had always hoped for, and I could fulfill the duty I believed was mine, knowing my role in this change was important.

Yet another part of me heeded Carmen's words of warning. She wouldn't have used phrases such as _force you_ and _one way or the other_ unless she meant them. This, along with all the doubts from the last week, made me wonder whether all the hopes and excitement I'd always felt for my role was what I really believed or what I was led into believing.

She gripped me tighter, so hard it was difficult to breathe. "Please, angel. Please do what they ask. Behave. Don't argue and ask too many questions. You will be left in peace if you obey. You will be given anything you desire and can live happily with your children."

I felt stifled from my confusion and from the cage of her arms. Tears welled in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks as I tried to get a grip on my emotions. I felt overwhelmed and suffocated, very unsure exactly what was right and what was wrong. I could only think of one more thing to ask her in the short time I had left.

"Why did we leave Arizona?"

"Your mother loved the wrong man."

She pulled away quickly, brushing off my wet cheeks and urging me to lie down in my bed. We spoke no more as I lay there quietly and she stroked my hair. I thought over all of the revelations Carmen had told me, but I focused on my mother.

Was my father the one she never loved, or was she eventually granted access to him because she did love him? As I thought over my childhood, my parents were never very involved with me. It was always Carmen who I sought out if I needed anything. I had observed other families where the dynamics were affectionate between the parents and their children, but never compared it thoroughly to my own. I had never lacked for attention with Carmen a fixture at my side, and a plethora of servants, teachers, doctors, and playmates keeping me busy and content, so my distance from my parents had never bothered me.

Until now.

Perhaps their indifference was due to a reason I never knew about rather than simply because of the type of people they were. Perhaps I had been written off as soon as I was born because I was never wanted by them in the first place.

I wanted to feel hurt and upset about this possibility, but oddly it was as if I didn't care. The longer I lay there, the less I felt like thinking over everything and dissecting meanings, and the more I felt something else.

It was strange. Like I was light and floaty. I pushed my covers away, my skin warm enough without them, and stared up at Carmen.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, lifting my fingers to wiggle them in front of my face. The movement felt good, like every motion set off a tingling sensation inside me.

"Maybe you should just stay in bed and relax. I know you agreed to see Jacob tonight, but it might be better to take a night off from the boys and recharge. I can tell them you aren't feeling well."

I shrugged, not understanding what she was getting at. Then I sat up quickly, getting a rush from the change in position.

"I agreed to see Jacob? When?"

"In the meeting with Chelsea. He's supposed to join you here this evening."

I didn't recall any such agreement. They were trying to slip one past me. I stood from the bed, swaying a little and letting out a giggle. My whole body tingled and it felt amazing. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I never wanted this feeling to end.

"No Jacob. Not tonight."

"I can call and cancel—"

"No, I will." I reached for my phone on the nightstand and searched for Edward's number while glancing over at her. "I love you, Carmen. I love you so much."

She nodded, but looked a bit distraught. "Who are you calling?"

"Edward. I love him, too."

She wrung her hands, and I turned away to dial his number. I felt too good to let her nerves wear off on me.

"Bella?" he answered, sounding sad.

How could anybody be sad when I was this blissful?

"Edward!" I closed my eyes and rubbed my stomach, letting out a moan from the exquisite feeling. "Can you come over here tonight?"

"You want _me_? We were told Jacob was meeting you tonight."

I took a few breaths, trying to calm down. It felt like I was close to bursting out of my skin.

"I want _you_. Please come see me."

"I will. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

I smiled, setting my phone down and turning back to Carmen. "He's coming. He loves me, too, doesn't he?"

She sighed. "Yes, I imagine he does. It would be impossible not to love you."

I ran over and threw my arms around her. "I _will_ have babies with him. I could be happy with him. I just know it."

Maybe the courting officials had gotten lucky or maybe they really knew what they were doing when they picked Edward as one of my suitors. He was perfect.

I was in a cloud of euphoria as I spent the next two hours preparing myself for Edward's visit. My shower took twice as long as normal because every time I grazed a part of my body it felt incredible. Unbelievable. Like a thousand of Edward's kisses wrapped up in a single touch.

I felt high, as if I could conquer everything. I loved everyone and everything. Carmen kept asking if I was okay, and I tried to assure her I'd never felt better. Even the flutter of my skirt and the silkiness of my blouse made me smile.

Was this what Heaven was like?

Carmen answered the phone when it rang, turning to me when she hung up. "He's here. Waiting for you in your den. Would you like me to accompany you tonight?"

I shook my head. "That won't be necessary." I stood and ran my hands down my clothes, both to make sure they were smooth and also to feel my touch again. I wondered if Edward's hands would feel even better.

She nodded and led me down the hall to my den, stopping at the door. "Be careful."

I laughed and hugged her. She was so silly.

Nothing could go wrong tonight.


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

**Confusion**

I shook my head and blinked in confusion as I closed the door. "Jacob?"

What was he doing here? I thought I called Edward.

He stood, holding his hand out, motioning me closer. "Hey, Isabella."

I took a step toward him, observing his light dress shirt which was casually unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, revealing his massive forearms. Was he better looking than I thought? There was something about him tonight, making him more appealing than I remembered.

Maybe it was the way the candlelight flickered against his tanned skin and dark hair? Maybe the way his eyes drank me in, moving slowly down my body and back up again? Or maybe it was that every single one of my senses seemed to be hyperaware—almost on edge—making everything around me, including Jacob, enhanced to a level I'd never experienced.

I glanced back to the corner of the room, finding Chelsea sitting there smiling at the two of us. There was something I was upset with her about, but I couldn't recall what it was at the moment. I forgot about her almost immediately, walking the rest of the short distance toward Jacob.

He took my hand, guiding me to sit on the couch. When he sat down next to me and our thighs touched, my entire body shivered from the contact. I breathed deeply, trying to calm down the overwhelming urge I had to pull him even closer.

I didn't understand it at all. This sense of urgency. This sudden and irresistible attraction I had. Something had changed between our time on the beach and tonight, but it was too difficult to focus on that when my body wanted something else.

He leaned forward, pouring two flutes of champagne and handing me one. "Here you go."

I sipped it, closing my eyes and enjoying the way the bubbles burst into colors on my tongue. "This is _so_ good."

"It is," he whispered, his breath tickling my cheek.

My heart raced from the way his voice and closeness aroused me. It was exciting and thrilling, similar to the moment before my lips touched Edward's for our first kiss. Suddenly the champagne flute was gone and he placed my hands around his neck. I moaned out when his hands slid up my thighs and moved me until I was straddling his lap.

I remembered this position.

_Edward_.

His lips brushed my neck, and I threw my head back to feel more. My body tingled from all the contact, a warmth spreading inside me from his licks and kisses.

"You taste good, Isabella. Better than the wine." His fingers teased the skin at my waist, slipping under my blouse to stroke my back.

It felt so amazing, and I arched my back, pressing my chest against his.

He kept sucking my neck in between his whispered words. "See how much you want me? I knew it. I knew I was perfect for you. I was meant for this life. Everyone will know our names."

I grabbed his hair, pressing his face against me harder. "Shut up."

I didn't remember Edward talking this much nonsense when we made out before.

"Let's take this off," he said, tugging on my shirt.

Yes, I wanted it off. I was hot. Steaming. I wanted every part of my skin to be touched and held and stroked. I lifted my arms and the silk was slipped off, leaving me in my bra.

"I'm going to attend to some business and leave you two for a little while," a female voice called out.

Was that Chelsea?

I opened my eyes and scrunched my face, glancing over to see her walking out the door. Everything was a little muddled in my head, and I had forgotten she was even in the room. When he buried his face in my cleavage and growled, I forgot all about her again.

I whimpered and ground my pelvis into him when his tongue traced my nipple through the thin fabric of my bra.

"Damn," he groaned, quickly changing our positions and laying me flat on the couch cushions.

His body pressed down on mine, and I wrapped my legs around him. His hips pushed against me, sending a jolt through my body and making me cry out.

"You want me, don't you?"

"Yes," I panted. "More. Touch me."

His hands slid up my thighs, pushing my skirt up until it bunched at my waist. He kneaded my butt, lifting me and pressing against me at the same time. "You like that? Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Edward. I do."

His hands stopped moving and he lifted off of me a little. "Edward?"

I blinked and looked up at him. I was so confused. It looked like Jacob, but it was Edward's hands I'd felt.

"I'm going to make you forget all about that dickhead," he muttered, lifting my legs and then pulling my panties off of me.

A dash of fear or apprehension trickled down my spine, but I wasn't sure why. My body and mind were screaming for more and loving the feeling of him spreading my legs and settling himself between them. Yet some part of my heart was urging me to stop what was happening.

I still wasn't completely sure what was happening.

"It's me you want, not him."

His face disappeared again when his lips were back on my neck, and I no longer saw Jacob's angry expression in my mind. It was Edward's body on top of mine. They were Edward's lips kissing my skin. They were Edward's fingers rubbing the most sensitive part of my body and unbuckling his pants.

It was then I knew what was about to happen, and I wanted it. I wanted it so much.

"Please, Edward."

His heavy breathing almost drowned out the sound of a door closing, but it didn't cover up the roaring shout interrupting us.

"What the fuck!"

I sat up in bewilderment, perplexed at the scene in front of me. There was a loud crash and Edward was no longer on top of me, but instead punching and kicking something on the ground.

"Edward? What?" I shook my head, trying to clear it and understand.

Then suddenly he was in front of me again, kneeling on the floor, his hands cupping my cheeks. "Are you okay?"

His green eyes appeared dark and thrilling, even though they were filled with concern. All I wanted was him touching me all over again. I scooted to the edge of the couch, pressing my body closer to his and running my fingers through his hair.

I watched his face for a moment, unable to come up with the right words for how he made me feel. "You are so handsome."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who?" I leaned forward and kissed him, eager to get back to where we were before we were disrupted.

He pulled back a little, looking into each of my eyes before grabbing my champagne flute and sniffing it. "Did he put something in here?"

"Huh?" I kissed him harder, sliding my tongue over his lips. I was getting tired of these questions. "Touch me, Edward."

He moaned my name, finally kissing me back, and my heart pounded when his hands slid from my face to my shoulders and down my arms. Then they stopped moving and he pulled back again.

"What's this?" he asked.

I glanced down to where he was touching the bandaid on my arm and shrugged. "The doctor gave me a shot today."

He mumbled something and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up as he stood. I clung like a burr around his body, enjoying the way I felt light and floaty in his arms. I buried my face under his chin, filling my nose with his scent and kissing his skin. He made a big stride, walking over a groaning lump on the floor.

"What was that?"

His hand rubbed my back. "Trash."

I smiled and squeezed him tighter as he opened the door and walked us out into the hallway.

"Where is her bedroom?" he asked, and I looked around to find who he was talking to.

Carmen stood there, leaning against the wall and watching us before walking ahead. "This way."

"I love you, Carmen," I said, happy that my two favorite people were here with me.

"I love you, too, precious one."

I sighed with joy and went back to kissing every part of Edward I could reach, his little grunts and moans egging me on. Carmen led him back to my bedroom, and I was suddenly flat on my back again with Edward hovering over me.

I giggled at the way my fingers had messed up his hair.

He smiled at me and then turned toward Carmen. "Can I have just a few moments?"

She wrung her hands, but nodded and walked back out.

I kept my legs wrapped around him and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. "Kiss me."

He didn't disappoint, his soft lips covering mine and making me melt into the sheets. It didn't last nearly long enough, though, and I huffed when he pulled away again.

"Stay with me," I pleaded. "I want you so much."

He brushed some hair from my face, shaking his head. "I don't know if it makes me stupid or a nice guy to deny you. You are very hard to resist, Bella."

I pulled him close again, whispering against his lips. "Then stay."

"I can't. You know I can't, or at least the sober you would know I can't." His brow furrowed as he frowned. "I can't believe they did this to you."

"Did what?"

Before he could answer, we both turned our heads toward loud voices coming from right outside the door. He sighed and looked back at me.

"I have to leave now." He leaned down, kissing me softly. "Please sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow."

I wanted to cry when he stood up, my great mood and wonderful feelings suddenly crashing with his distance. The words I wanted to say poured out of me. "I love you."

He smiled sadly. "I hope you feel the same when you're back to yourself, because _I_ really do love _you_."

With that he walked out amidst the still-raised voices, shutting the door and leaving me there confused and feeling empty.


	11. Chapter 11 Changing Times

**Changing Times**

When I woke up the next morning, my head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and doused with syrup. My memories of the night before were disjointed, as if they were from a dream where the pieces didn't quite fit together in a logical way. Words and faces blurred together with no seeming rhyme or reason. I recalled flashes of Jacob, Edward, and Chelsea, yet couldn't grasp concrete images of what exactly occurred.

I didn't understand why my memory was hazy or why Carmen was so evasive with me. In fact, I barely got a second alone with her. She had servants in and out of my chambers all day, telling me everything was due for a thorough cleaning while she directed each one of them on their individual tasks.

I spent the day to myself relaxing because I didn't feel quite right. It wasn't illness, just a feeling of being off-balance—like coming to a standstill after spinning round and round. I tried to call Edward several times, but it always went straight to his voicemail. In fact, I tried to call each of my suitors over the course of the afternoon and evening and it was the same for all of them.

None of them had their phones on.

By the following morning, I'd still heard nothing from any of them. I called Chelsea and asked her to meet me for lunch. Something was off, and I needed to know what it was.

Carmen and I were both tense as we sat waiting for Chelsea to arrive. It was clear she was keeping something from me, but no amount of my prodding would make her talk. Chelsea finally appeared, all smiles and kissing my cheek.

"How are you today, Isabella?"

"I'm okay."

I kept up the small talk while the servers placed everything in front of us, but I watched Chelsea closely. She conversed with me and Carmen as usual, but it almost seemed like a mask. Like she was trying to overcompensate for something with bubbliness and enthusiasm. As the minutes ticked by, I grew increasingly edgy and tired with the facade the two of them were putting on, whether it was for me or for the staff around us. By the time our plates were cleared, and the room emptied of everyone except us, I was close to erupting.

"_What_ is going on?" I asked, unable to hide the anger in my voice.

I expected the look of surprise on Chelsea's face, and she didn't disappoint. I wondered if all the courting officials had to go through extensive acting lessons to put on their shows for the Chosen Ones.

"You'll have to be more specific, Isabella. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem. You were there the other night. I want to know what happened. Why is my memory fuzzy?"

Concern flashed across her face and she stood, walking over to feel my cheeks and forehead. "Your memory is_ fuzzy_? What do you mean? Are you feeling ill?"

I swatted her hands away and scowled. "I feel fine now, but I know something happened the other night."

She sat back down, sipping her tea nonchalantly. "What do you think happened?"

I groaned in frustration. "Why was Jacob there when I called for Edward? Why is it I can't remember specific details?"

She sent me an indulging smile. "There's no need to get upset. It was a simple case of miscommunication. Jacob thought you'd agreed to see him and was never told otherwise. When Edward showed up, it was all worked out."

"Worked out how?"

"You must have been exhausted from your day. You fell asleep and it was decided both Edward and Jacob should let you rest for the remainder of the evening. They went back to the courting house after you were settled in your bedroom. We can reschedule dates with both of them as soon as they return."

Anxiety flared inside me. They _were_ gone.

Was it because of something I'd done? Were they being punished?

The thought of Edward being taken away from me made my heart ache.

"Return? From where? Why haven't I been able to reach them?"

She leaned over and patted my hand, sending me another worried glance. "You were told about this before. It's nothing to fret over. They went on a training exercise for a few days."

How could I not remember that? Had I been so pre-occupied lately I'd missed other important information by not paying attention?

I scratched my head. "When did you tell me this before?"

"At our last meeting."

I looked over at Carmen for confirmation, but she was staring at her lap. Chelsea didn't sound insincere, but it was still difficult for me to believe I'd completely missed this detail. Although, now that I thought back, I _did_ recall something about Carmen having to tell me about my agreeing to meet with Jacob after the fact. Perhaps my ignorance was my fault and not them trying to slip things past me.

"Apparently I wasn't paying much attention at our last meeting. Can you please tell me now about what was discussed? What is this training they're doing? When are they getting back?"

"They will be back in three or four days."

I waited for her to expound, but she said nothing more. My irritation grew with each second of silence.

"They've only been here for less than two weeks and now they're gone on training for a week? Why? Training for what?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with. All suitors go through the same procedure."

I gripped my thighs, trying to release some tension. Although she sounded sincere and thoughtful, I knew with everything in me she was lying. I didn't recall Rose ever talking to me about all of her suitors disappearing at the same time.

What we they doing to them? Or having them do?

What were they doing to Edward?

My chest tightened, fear coursing through me. In my gut, I knew something wasn't right and that it was likely due to my actions. It scared me to the core to think of Edward being in some kind of trouble because of me.

"What was it in the shot the doctor gave me? Is that why I can't remember that evening very well? Did they drug me?"

She shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. As I understand, it was a combination of vitamins and a flu shot. We just want to keep you as healthy as possible."

"Vitamins? I'm already taking the new vitamins Carmen has been giving me. Why would I need more?"

She crossed her legs, reclining back as if she didn't have a concern in the world. "I don't have any medical training. You would have to ask your doctor about specific health questions. I only know the shot they gave you was to prevent illness, although they can often induce slight side effects, which is probably why you didn't feel like yourself that night. We'll be sure to note that in your file, so we won't overextend you in the future."

I wanted to laugh. I had _tried_ to ask Dr. Smith questions and they were shot down even faster than those I asked Chelsea. It was clear I was never going to get a straightforward response.

Was this something I had ignored all of my life before now, or was I only noticing it now because I was asking the questions they didn't want to answer?

I needed to throw her off track. Make her stumble and spill out more than she was supposed to. This nagging feeling inside would never disappear if I didn't try my hardest to learn more about who controlled my life and what their intentions were.

For sure it wasn't _me_ who controlled my life.

I took a deep breath. "Why are you pushing Jacob and I together? I thought the choice of my mate was up to me?"

"We aren't pushing Ja—"

"You are! You're always the most positive about him. You set up my meeting with him the other night. Please tell me why. If I knew the real reason behind why he was your favorite, it might persuade me to favor him, too."

Not likely, but she didn't need to know that. She pursed her lips, staring at me in silence for a minute, as if debating how much to reveal.

"You know everything you need to know. Jacob scored high on every trait important to you. He's displayed great affection for you and willingness to do anything to be your chosen companion. He's a perfect match and would make you happy."

I sighed heavily. It was the same runaround as I always got. "All of them scored high on the tests. All of them would make suitable matches."

"You seemed to have the greatest connection with Jacob. That's all everyone cares about. Everything we do is for you."

Lies. It was all a bunch of lies.

Carmen was biting her lip and wringing her hands when I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"How about this." I brushed off my skirt and straightened my shoulders. It was time to act the role of the princess they had made me to be. "I want to end the courting process _now_. I choose Edward. Bring him back immediately. No further _training_ is required."

"Please sit down, Isabella," Chelsea demanded, her tone harsher than normal. "There's no need to be rash with this decision."

I stayed standing. "I'm not being rash. I've decided. It's over."

She smiled, but it was a small, strained smile. "It's not possible to end it at this moment. We can't do anything until they all return and they are unreachable right now."

I fell back into my chair, feeling defeated. Of course they would have some stipulation. It felt like I was being blocked from every direction.

Was this how they treated all of us? Did they push and push until everyone succumbed to their wishes?

Chelsea stood and walked over, taking a place behind me and rubbing my shoulders. "You should smile. Don't stress yourself out over little things. Times are changing, but I promise everything will work out for the best and you'll be very happy."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to do or say at this point. I was stuck.

Should I just go along and be as content as I could with my life?

"As soon as your suitors are back, I'll plan something fun for all of you. Take a few days and relax. There's no need to make any verdicts today."

That sounded a little promising. It seemed Edward wouldn't be disappearing from the equation completely. They surely wouldn't just take him out if Chelsea was assuring me he'd be back.

She didn't stay much longer, making her exit after informing us she had another meeting. I paced around my wing, trying to distract myself, until I couldn't take it any longer.

I called my best friend and told her to meet me at the pools.

Carmen was silent as she escorted me, and I didn't even bother to ask her any questions with all of the palace guards eyeing us as we walked. It would be pointless and only increase the distress and frustration I felt at the impasse my life had become when she wouldn't answer.

Rose was already in the water when I arrived, and I quickly disrobed and jumped in next to her. We swam a few laps, the tension in my body somewhat abating as I released some pent-up energy. Rose grabbed my arm just as I was about to push off the wall.

"What?" I asked, taking in her pink cheeks and excited eyes.

"Quiet," she whispered, making sure nobody was close to us. "You'll never believe it."

My stomach twisted in dread before I realized she wasn't going to tell me something awful. She was too happy for it to be bad news.

"What happened?"

"Emmett and I had sex last night."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Really? How?"

She laughed and raised her eyebrow. "Do you really need me to explain the mechanics?"

I slapped her arm. "You know what I meant!"

"Shhh!" She glanced around again, but both our nurses were sitting together talking at the other end of the pool. "He came over last night and everything started off like one of our normal dates. I even told him he was the one I was going to pick. We were so happy and kissing and making out..." She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. "Then the courting official just up and left. He said he needed to take care of something and would be back later."

A faint memory of Chelsea saying something similar popped into my head. Did that really happen or had I imagined it?

"He just left you two alone?"

She nodded, her eyes open and sparkling again. "Yeah. Emmett and I were already halfway there and I practically attacked him as soon as the door closed. It was amazing. I love him so much."

I was happy for her, but jarred by this news. Why were the reins loosened on them? Why did the courting official leave and allow it to happen before they were married? Why was Rose's process with Emmett smoother than mine was with Edward? Had Rose simply gotten lucky because Emmett was the favored suitor of her group by the courting officials?

There were so many questions swirling in my head, I thought it might explode. I only wished there was someone who would give me the answers.


	12. Chapter 12 Return

**Return**

Chelsea told me my suitors would be back in a few days.

A few days turned into a week.

And then it turned into two weeks.

To say I was scared would have been an understatement. It wasn't only about the courting process being interrupted, it was because I considered all five of them to be my friends. In fact, outside of Rose and Carmen, they had been my closest confidants in the world for the past two years.

The idea of my friends being in danger and out of my reach was almost unbearable.

Each day that passed with them gone made me more fearful something had happened or was happening to them. Nobody I talked to gave me any information other than they would return soon. Chelsea assured me they were fine and otherwise gave me the runaround, and Carmen didn't seem to have a clue what was going on.

I spent more time with Rose and Alice as I waited, and both of them tried to be supportive, although they were just as much in the dark as I was. Alice was quickly becoming my go-to girl for commiseration, because Rose had been in her own little world since she and Emmett started sleeping together.

It hadn't stopped at their first time. They were going at it like rabbits, with the seeming blessing of the courting officials. Rose's four other suitors had been sent away after she had made her selection of Emmett final, and now the two of them were allowed completely unsupervised visits every single day.

Emmett had even been allowed to stay in the palace with her _all night_ a few times.

Their wedding planning had begun, but I started to wonder if it was more of a show for the commoners than anything else. Cone weddings were always celebrated by the commoners, but the courting officials didn't seem to care any longer that their Chosen Ones waited for matrimony before intercourse. They were practically pushing for Rose to conceive as soon as possible.

It was all so strange and confusing, and I felt like there was nobody who would give me any straight answers.

Except maybe one person.

I took a deep breath and hit the number for my mother again. It had been months since we'd seen or talked to each other, but I hadn't felt the need to even try before now. With her brashness and tendency to reject conformity, I was waging she would be more than happy to answer some of my questions.

After the tenth unsuccessful time trying to contact her, I threw my phone down on the bed in frustration. It had been days and I still got the same generic voicemail message.

Perhaps she'd tossed her phone in the trash somewhere and never thought of it again. It would have been exactly like her to do something like that. I wondered if she ever gave me a passing thought at all.

"Isabella?"

I glanced up to find Carmen walking in. Things had been strained between us the last couple of weeks, because I believed she was withholding information from me. Yet when I saw the care and concern on her face, I still knew whatever she did was because she thought it best for me. I never doubted for a second that she loved me more than anything or anyone.

"Yes?"

She smiled. "I have good news."

"Did someone get in contact with my mother?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "But Chelsea called."

I groaned and sat on the bed.

She laughed and came to sit beside me. "It's good news, I promise." She patted my leg. "Your suitors are back."

My heart immediately started racing as I faced her in excitement. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. Chelsea said to get dressed and a car would be waiting to take you to meet with them."

"Right now? All of them?"

When she nodded again, I jumped up and ran into my closet. I couldn't wait to see all their faces. Especially Edward.

"What should I wear?" I shouted out to Carmen, spinning around in my massive closet to assess my wardrobe. "Where did she say we were going?"

"She said to dress very comfortably, because this would be a fun night." She joined me in the closet, thumbing through some of my rarely worn jeans.

"But she didn't say where we were going?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. "Surprise, surprise."

She sighed and pulled out a specific pair of jeans. "How about these?"

I kicked off the lounging pants I was wearing and slid the jeans on, turning around in front of the full-length mirror. They were a little tighter than I was accustomed to, but I thought I looked pretty good. "These don't make my butt look big, do they?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. You look great."

"You would say that even if was wearing a trash bag."

"Nonsense! You know I'd tell you the truth."

I tore my eyes away from hers in the mirror and just hummed. Sadly, I wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Next I put on a fitted tank and topped it with a swishy, pretty pink cami trimmed with blue lace.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning around in front of her.

"You should wear a jacket. The boys will be staring at your goodies all night."

I giggled, straightening my bra. "Excellent. I want them to." I planned to kiss Edward as much as I could tonight to make up for lost time.

As soon as my hair and makeup were perfected, Carmen escorted me out to the waiting car. I was practically skipping along the way, so happy to see all of my suitors. A guard opened the car door for me and I slid in, waving bye to Carmen. My good mood evaporated when I found Chelsea sitting inside waiting for me.

"Hello, Isabella."

I scowled as the car took off and grumbled a greeting.

"I thought you'd be happy. All of your gentlemen are back and tonight is going to be fun."

I wasn't going to fall for her sweet-talking now. She had been treating me like I was an idiot and a puppet to string along. Even if she herself was a puppet for some higher authority, it still wasn't right.

"Have you been able to contact my parents like I asked you to?"

"No, not yet," she said, averting her gaze to her lap. "As soon as we hear word of their location, I'll be sure to let you know."

I had the feeling she was lying to me again. We sat in awkward silence for the rest of the drive, until we pulled up in front of the most popular location for the community youth.

The bowling alley.

I'd only been here once, but I remembered having a great time. There was not only bowling, but also an arcade and a bar attached. It was where most of the young commoners convened to have fun, with the occasional presence of a Chosen One.

I opened my door and jumped out before the guard could even assist me. I was too excited to wait and didn't care if I left Chelsea behind in my dust. The sounds of music and laughter were in the air as I opened the door and walked inside.

It wasn't full, but there were a quite a few people around as I was ushered in by a guard rushing to my side to _protect _me. When he placed his hand on me to slow me down, I yanked my arm away. I was tired of their hindering my every freedom.

It was becoming clear to me that I had no freedom.

I glanced around until I saw they had sectioned off half the lanes, and sitting there in the middle of them were my guys. As soon as they caught sight of me, they all stood, looking as handsome as ever. I breathed out a sigh of relief that none of them appeared harmed.

At least physically.

I rushed ahead and was met halfway, swept up in Edward's arms first.

"I missed you. Where have you been?"

He lifted and squeezed me to him, my feet leaving the floor and swaying in the air. "Soon," he whispered in my ear.

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I clung to him, soaking up the way I felt being held in his arms. My stomach was full of butterflies from having him so close, and I wondered if his heart was pounding as fast as mine was. He seemed reluctant to let me go, but when he did I made my way around to hug Seth, Jacob, Alec, and Michael.

I loved them each in their own way, but I was more sure than ever that Edward was the one meant for me.

"I've missed you all so much," I said, facing the five of them. "What was this training you went through?"

Their eyes all darted to my right shoulder, and I knew it was Chelsea behind me before I heard her voice.

"We've rented these three lanes for the whole night," she said. "So feel free to play as many times as you want. You also have access to the arcade area and the food court."

If it wouldn't have hurt the others' feelings, I would have spun around and told her that very second I was picking Edward and she could go jump off a cliff. It was right there on the tip of my tongue.

But I just couldn't do it. Not when all their faces were so hopeful and happy to see me. I wanted to take each of them aside at some point tonight and break it to them as gently—and as privately—as I could before I made a grand declaration for Chelsea and the rest of those lording their will over us.

My irritation mostly went away when Chelsea backed off and took a seat a few lanes down. Even the large number of guards accompanying us kept a respectable distance and lined up along a back wall to keep their watch over me... as if some random commoner had secret plots to take me out on the off chance I'd show up here tonight.

I shook my head at the ridiculous notion and smiled at the guys, knowing it would be better to focus on them instead.

"I see you all have your shoes already," I said, taking notice of the ugly bowling shoes they were all wearing. "Alec, would you mind coming with me so I can pick some out, too?"

His face lit up as he stepped forward and took my hand, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was difficult knowing I was about to wipe his smile away with my rejection, but I still believed this would be the fairest and least hurtful way to go about it.

"Wait," Edward said, stopping us before we could walk away. He took my other hand, sending Alec an apologetic glance before meeting my eyes. "Let me take you. These shoes don't fit quite right, and I need to trade them in."

I raised my eyebrow. "But I—"

"Really," Edward interrupted, his green eyes intense and pleading. "These are _killing_ me. Alec can take you to play an arcade game next." He glanced over at Alec. "Is that okay?"

Alec frowned and nodded, letting go of my hand. Jacob was glaring at us, but Edward tugged on my hand to lead me away, and I forced myself to keep from asking why he was doing this. It was clear he had more of a reason than trading for a different size of shoes.

As we neared the counter, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Why did you—"

"Hold on," he said. "Just give me a minute."

We went through the process of exchanging our shoes, and Edward hammed it up to the point of making me laugh as he described to the guy working behind the counter about his special arches and toe requirements. I furtively glanced around, wondering who it was Edward was making this big scene for.

Were there others spying on us outside of Chelsea and the guards?

When we were finished, Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked away. My mind was reeling from all the questions I wanted to ask him. Then suddenly he pulled me into a small, darkened hallway.

I barely had time to blink before he had me pressed against a wall, kissing me like there would be no tomorrow. My entire body was on fire when his tongue plunged into my mouth, sliding along mine and muffling my moans. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer.

I savored the way he tasted and smelled, the way he sounded as he groaned for more, and the feeling of our grinding bodies. His hands slid down my waist and hips, one of them slipping into the back pocket of my jeans.

He tore his lips from mine, panting in my ear. "We don't have any more time right now," he whispered. "Play one game, then go to the restroom. Read the note in your pocket and then flush it."

Before I could answer, he backed away, wrapping his arm around my waist again and leading me out. A guard stood at the entryway, watching us with amused eyes. Edward said nothing as we passed, but gave him a slight nod.

That was odd.

"Do you know him?" I asked softly.

"Yeah."

We made it back to the others and started up a game. Jacob made a couple of remarks about our disappearance, but Edward deflected them nicely. The others simply seemed happy to have me around while we bowled and made small talk.

I tried to act as normally as I could, but the note hidden in my pocket felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. All kinds of scenarios were running through my head about what Edward might have written to me.

After my seventh gutter ball and losing spectacularly to all of them, I excused myself to use the restroom. Three guards followed me, one walking in ahead and making sure the restroom was clear of occupants.

Once I was alone, I locked myself in a stall and pulled out Edward's note.


	13. Chapter 13 The Note

The Note

_Bella,_

_There are so many things I want to tell you, so many things you need to know. I'm not sure if you remember much from the night we last saw each other, but I wanted to repeat what I said to you then._

_I love you._

_I think you feel the same for me, but even if you don't, I'm asking you to trust me right now. _

_Things are not what they seem. You are being told lies and manipulated to serve the purposes of people who do not care what you want or what makes you happy. I know I've told you before about my family, but you haven't heard it all. I've only recently come to know myself just how involved my father is in the Fertility Project. He has given me some information that I feel you need to know. _

_It's dangerous for either of us to have this knowledge, but even more dangerous for me to write it down. So you will have to trust me and wait until I can give you more. For now, please keep acting as normal, especially if you notice an increased guard presence around you with no explanation. Don't make any declarations for me or anyone else yet. If you do, it could backfire in ways that hurt to even think about. _

_If everything works out, and I am the one you do want to be with, it may still be possible for us to be together. When we were first taken away for these past two weeks, I didn't think I would ever be allowed to see you again. Apparently I was interfering too much with the plans they had for you. However, my father intervened with their scheme to make me disappear, and I'll always be grateful to him for it. _

_I promise to tell you more as soon as I can. In the meantime, try to stay away from Jacob, if at all possible. At the very least, try not to ever be left alone with him again. I don't want to scare you—or maybe I do a little, so you're careful—but if I hadn't walked in that night when I did, Jacob would have taken you without your consent. I know you were drugged in some way, and I also know Jacob was aware that you'd be "compliant" for him. _

_They want him to be with you. They have since we were all selected. He has been coached and trained since the beginning on your preferences, likes, and dislikes so that you would feel as if he matched up the best with you. The reason behind his being the preferred match for you is not something I can write here—just know it ties into the things I've learned about the Fertility Project and I will tell you as soon as I can. _

_If you can trust me and wait, everything may work out for us. _

_I love you,  
Edward_

_P.S. Please remember to flush this as soon as you've read it. _

I read it through quickly a second time, and then a third, before taking a minute to think and calm myself down. My head was throbbing from the warnings and insinuations littered throughout his words.

It was obvious—even before his confirmation—I was being lied to, but how deep did the lies go and how did Jacob fit into all of it? Edward was claiming my night of confusion included being drugged and him interrupting what could only be described as… it was difficult to even _think_ the word.

_Rape_.

Why would they do that? Why would _Jake_ do that?

And why couldn't Edward tell me the reason right now?

A knock on the door made me jump.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Chelsea asked, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked in.

Sweat beaded on my forehead as I stared guiltily at the letter in my hand. "I'm fine. I'm just finishing."

"You've been gone a while."

"Can't I even pee in peace?" I yelled, trying to crumple the paper into a ball with as little noise as possible. "Just so you know, I'm perfectly capable of wiping all by myself!"

Her shadow loomed just outside the door of my stall. "You've been in here ten minutes. I was worried."

I threw the paper in the toilet and stood up, making a show of wrestling around with my clothes as the water flushed down all the evidence. Once I was sure there were no signs of the letter, I flung the door open and glared at her.

"I didn't know my bathroom breaks were being timed. I'm _so_ sorry for taking a few minutes to myself." I brushed past her and washed my hands, my anxiety rising when she turned to examine the stall I'd just exited.

I prayed I'd left nothing behind for her to find and the letter had flushed properly.

"Why so much attitude tonight?" she asked, apparently finding nothing and turning back toward me. "It isn't very becoming. I thought you'd be having a good time."

I met her eyes in the mirror and smiled. "I _am_ having a good time, or I was before you showed your face in here." I waved my wet hand in the air. "I just had a whole truckload of new masturbation material in my head from being around all my guys again and needed to take care of business… if you know what I mean."

Her face flushed red and I laughed to myself for coming up with the perfect excuse to throw her for a loop.

"You did… that… _in here_?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to keep a straight face. "Sure, why not? I assume you would have preferred that to me dry humping one of the boys in front of the commoners."

"Fine… just… fine," she sputtered, looking away from me.

I rolled my eyes at her embarrassment.

That was one thing I had to applaud our leaders for: we'd never lacked in learning the ways of sexual gratification, whether induced by our future partner or ourselves. They wanted their Chosen Ones to know all the ways to find pleasure with sex and we weren't shy about it. Chelsea and her prudishness never would have cut it as a sexual relations mentor.

She was still out of sorts when I dried my hands and walked out ahead of her. I could see the nervousness in Edward's eyes as I approached with Chelsea tailing me, but I sent him a smile to assure him everything was okay.

Now, if only I could get him alone and figure out the puzzle he'd laid out for me.

"Ready for another game?" I asked.

They all agreed and we got another game up and running. Chelsea backed off again and things appeared almost normal.

Normal except for Edward. He didn't say much and barely even glanced my way as he kept a bit of distance between us. It wasn't like him not to engage me in conversation, or at least brush my hand or arm with his fingers as he moved past on his way to fling his bowling ball down the lane.

Had something happened in the ten minutes I was away in the restroom? Or was he just playing it cool?

I watched as he threw another strike, raising his arms in victory and giving Michael a jubilant high-five before sitting back down. His eyes swung my way for only a moment, and I sighed when he quickly looked away.

"You're up, Isabella," Seth said, patting my shoulder.

I startled a little in surprise, wondering if they all noticed my staring at Edward. "Sure, okay."

I made my way to get my ball, grumbling to myself. There were about five thousand more interesting things we could have been doing besides bowling, and half of those involved Edward's fingers. Just as I was about to throw, there was a body pressed against my back and an arm wrapping around my waist.

"Let me show you how to do it right. I'm sick of watching your gutter balls."

My whole body went rigid from the words whispered in my ear and the way he held me tightly against him.

It was Jacob.

"It's fine. I don't need any help." My voice was shaky and I felt a little sick from the way he was binding me to him.

How had I been so wrong about him? I'd believed he was my friend and that he cared about me. Yet his behavior since the courting had begun, my hazy recollection of our last night together, and Edward's warnings against him all pointed to the opposite end of the spectrum.

Jacob was a bad guy.

"Sure you do," he said, his fingers slipping under my tank at my waist to rub my stomach. "Believe me, it'll feel so good when you let go."

His arm moved mine into the proper throwing position, but it seemed like he wasn't talking about bowling at all. I contemplated screaming to make him loosen his grip on me, however Edward's letter asking me to act as I usually did kept me quiet.

"She said she didn't want any help," Edward said from somewhere behind us.

I couldn't move while in Jacob's grasp and I couldn't see Edward, but I definitely heard the anger in his voice. He wasn't ignoring me any longer.

"Back off, Cullen, and sit your ass down. It's my turn now."

"Stop it," I said to Jacob.

Well, maybe to both of them. I didn't want any fights to break out here. The last thing I wanted was to give them another possible reason to separate me from Edward. With a bit of Jacob's focus away from me, I quickly pushed my arm forward and released the ball, not caring where it went.

It slowly rolled down the alley, weaving side-to-side a couple times. Unfortunately, once it reached the end, it hit dead center. I groaned when all ten pins went down, knowing this would only justify Jacob's behavior in his head.

"I told you," he said, kissing my cheek and letting me go.

I didn't say a word to him, turning back and grabbing Edward's arm on the way. His body was tense, his fists were clenched, and the look of hatred in his eyes as he stared down Jacob scared me.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head, like he didn't have a care in the world. Luckily, he was up next and turned his back to us.

"Come on," I said softly to Edward, pulling on his arm.

Michael, Alec, and Seth were all watching us, but I didn't care. Edward finally moved with me and threw himself into a seat away from the others.

I sat down beside him, speaking as softly as I could. "Are you okay?"

He mumbled something, but wouldn't look at me, keeping his eyes on the floor.

I grabbed one of his hands, which was still clenched in anger, rubbing his skin until he loosened up a little. It was obvious something was wrong outside of Jacob's manhandling, and I didn't have very long before Jacob would be finished with his turn and bothering us again. I thought back to Edward's note and leaned even closer, hoping the music was loud enough to keep my words only between us.

"You were right."

His head turned slightly as he peeked over at me. "About what?"

"I love you, too."

His lips twitched and his eyes widened, as if he wasn't sure if he believed me. Did he really not know how I felt about him?

I linked my fingers with his and nodded, making sure he saw the truth on my face and in my eyes. "I do."

I heard Jacob loudly celebrating his score and knew I was out of time. It would be better for all of us if I wasn't sitting alone with Edward.

I squeezed his hand once before pulling mine away and standing. I pretended to grab a drink on the table behind Edward, leaning in to whisper, "You're who I want to be with, and I trust you enough to wait until you tell me what to do next. Just please don't keep me waiting long."

With that, I moved over to the center scoring bench, sent Jacob a fake smile when he preened about his score, and chatted away with Seth and Michael. I think I put on a good act, even though my stomach churned with anxiety the rest of the night.

It wasn't only Chelsea who could play a role, and I had a feeling I was going to have to play mine perfectly if I was going to get what I truly wanted.


	14. Chapter 14 Masks

**Masks **

"Watch this," Rose said, flipping the channel when I sat down beside her.

She and Alice were lounging in Rose's den, and I came over to join them as soon as I got Rose's frantic call. The TV blared in front of us with pictures of troops marching in perfect formation. Hundreds—maybe thousands—of men clad in unfamiliar uniforms filled the screen, eerily reminiscent of pictures in history books I'd seen of Nazi troops prior to World War II.

"There are so many of them," I said. It was strange to witness a group so large in one place. "Who are they?"

"Aro's troops. They're in London and England is now his," Alice answered. "He's succeeded in unifying all of Europe."

My blood chilled. "_Unifying_ or _taking over_?"

"Taking over," Rose said, her words hanging in the air as we watched.

Aro Volturi had risen to power almost two decades ago, his natural charisma and lofty promises of flourishing Chosen Ones gained him followers everywhere. His gathering started in Italy, but his control kept growing as he amassed more men, took over more areas, garnered more support. He was seen both as inspiring in his ability to lead and ruthless in his hunger for power. It wasn't something I thought about a lot since he was on the other side of the world, but our current President—Peter Caius—and thus the United States, was an Aro ally.

"I've heard he is an evil man underneath that smooth exterior," Alice said. "He's powerful because people fear him, not because they trust him."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jasper wants—or _wanted_—to be a soldier. There are a lot of people who don't trust our own government because Caius is aligned with the Volturi. Jasper said the Volturi basically enslave everyone. The males are all soldiers, the sterile women are forced to do every job outside of the army, and their Chosen Ones—including those smuggled in—are kept pregnant from age sixteen on up."

"_Kept_ pregnant?"

She nodded, glancing around at the two palace guards in the room and our three nurses sitting at a table close by before leaning closer to talk to us softly. "I've heard Cones under the Volturi's reign don't get _any_ choices. If they don't willingly have sex with the men selected for them, then they are taken by force. And they could be paired with several different men over their lifetime."

I gulped, thinking about my own situation. "Do you think President Caius is adopting some of those strategies?"

She shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me. Nothing would surprise me anymore. I keep expecting one of these days to just disappear… to be carried off by guards to some remote location and raped by someone they deem _suitable_. They think I'm going to cave into their demands one way or the other, but I'll kill myself before I let them do that to me."

Rose and I each grabbed one of her hands. It scared me what she was implying, but I had no doubt she was likely right.

"There has to be something we can do without you going to that extreme," I said.

The thought of Alice taking her own life made me sick to my stomach. If she was sad and desperate enough to even contemplate that possibility, how long would it be before I was right there with her? If they managed to take Edward away from me and force me to be with Jake, would I plot the same scenario running through Alice's head?

"What can we do?" Alice asked, her voice bitter. "We can't change anything. We can't even walk around without five guards surrounding us. It's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless. Don't say that."

Rose kept trying to lift Alice's spirits while I wondered if anything Edward had to tell me might give her some comfort. It was a long shot, but I hoped if my situation could be fixed, perhaps hers and Jasper's could be, too. Until I knew for sure, I was going to keep my mouth closed. It would be worse to suggest good news was coming and then not deliver. I could only pray she stayed strong in the meantime.

"What are you girls talking about?" Carmen asked, coming over to lean on the back of the couch we were sitting on.

"Nothing," I said, squeezing Alice's hand and then Rose's. "Just that all those troops together look rather intimidating."

Carmen glanced at the TV with a frown, then shook her head slightly. "Well, you're safe here."

"How do you know?" Rose asked. "What's to stop them from trying to take over this continent, too?"

"Why would they?" Carmen patted Rose's hair. "There are plenty of resources for everyone and certainly no need for them to fight for anything here."

I wanted to believe her, but felt uneasy about it all. Were the events on the news somehow linked to the information Edward had for me? Were they connected somehow to the Fertility project and my very existence? The timing was very coincidental and Edward _had_ mentioned something about possible increased guard presence. Was this the reason why it might happen? Were they scared the Volturi might turn on us next? And if they did, why?

It wasn't like they weren't capable of waging war, even from across an ocean to start. After the Great Outbreak, the population was decimated, but all of the military toys were still lying around waiting to be picked up by anyone. Planes, tanks, ships… everything was at the disposal of those who knew how to operate them. And all of them were controlled by the respective military forces.

Including weapons.

Each new country the Volturi took over only increased their arsenal. If Aro's objective wasn't peace and prosperity, but rather greed and control, what would stop him from attacking?

I stared at the screen again, the same images of the army of men advancing playing over and over. They were claiming that a unified Europe was a good thing and that they were our ally, yet it seemed more like a warning to me.

* * *

Several days went by before I saw Edward again after our bowling night. The anticipation of waiting to see him, to talk to him, to hold him was difficult to keep subdued, but he had asked me to play it cool. To give them nothing to be upset with me or him about.

So, I was.

I had been the perfect Isabella for everyone, only allowing Rose, Alice, and sometimes Carmen to see my true feelings of worry and anxiety. Chelsea was beaming and happy during our meetings, very encouraged by the _turnaround in my behavior_, as she referred to it. She was on me like glue ever since the boys had returned from their _training_. It was difficult not to roll my eyes and lash out at her, but I played my role well.

Always cooperative and unassuming. Always cheerful and optimistic. Always obedient.

She was so pleased, I was even able to tactfully evade her hints at another individual date with Jacob. Instead I went out with Alec, Michael, and Seth. It was clear none of those three were deemed a threat by Chelsea, so she had no problem with my seeing them.

Although I felt bad for leading the guys on, I still enjoyed my time with each of them. They were my friends and offered me a bit of a break from the darker issues constantly bombarding my mind.

But then the day had arrived when I was to finally see Edward again. Chelsea had allowed me to set up a private dinner in my residence—with only her present to chaperone—followed by the movie of my choice. I didn't really care what we did, as long as I was able to see Edward, although I knew it would be difficult for us to have much time for a private conversation with Chelsea hovering over us.

I briefly wondered if I could get my hands on whatever drugs my doctor had put in me and slip them into her drink at some point.

I spent all afternoon preparing for our date: soaking in a tub filled with vanilla-scented bubbles, covering every inch of skin with lotions and creams, having my hair and makeup styled, a manicure and pedicure, and trying on dresses until I found one I knew Edward would salivate over. Each second that passed, and the time I would see him approached, my tummy filled with more butterflies.

Finally, I was escorted down to my dining room. When I walked in alone, I found him already in there. He stood from the table, making the few steps over to me, and my skin tingled when his hand touched mine.

His eyes burned a bright green as he gazed down at my face. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I couldn't tear my eyes away from him either. "You do, too."

He had been sexy in jeans and a t-shirt, standing next to his motorcycle, but my heart pounded just as hard at the sight of him in a suit.

Chelsea cleared her throat from the corner of the room, and it took everything inside me not to scream at her for interrupting our moment. I was hoping I could forget her presence altogether, but she wasn't going to be ignored.

Anger flashed in Edward's eyes, so I knew he was thinking the same thing as I was. But neither of us could show her our true feelings. He kept his mask of composure in place while I tried to do the same, neither of us glancing in her direction as he helped me into my seat and he took the one on the opposite side of the small table.

Servers were in and out, filling our glasses, placing dishes in front of us, and taking them away. We weren't able to do much more than partake in light small talk during dinner, but the air sizzled between us nonetheless. Our words and actions were subdued above the table, but beneath it—out of Chelsea's line of sight—was a different matter.

I almost spit out my drink when his foot first brushed mine, but I pulled myself together quickly. I slipped off my heels and touched every part of him I could reach. I felt sexy and powerful when he would close his eyes and let out the softest moan every time my toes would slide down his shin or my foot would inch up his thigh.

It was both exciting and torturous to be so close to him, yet not be able to do more. Even as we finished our dinners and made our way to my den, we didn't allow ourselves to do anything more than holding hands.

"How's Alice doing?" he whispered when we moved further away from Chelsea to select a movie.

I shrugged. "About the same."

I had told him a while back about how they were keeping Alice away from Jasper. It was similar to what they were trying to do between the two of us, although at least Edward was allowed to court me. Edward had seemed really interested at the time when I told him, but we hadn't talked about it much since.

I picked out a movie, taking a second to glance back at Chelsea. She appeared flustered, staring down at her phone as her fingers flew over the keys. I elbowed Edward and motioned in her direction. He looked back and then turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Come on." He put the movie in and led me to the couch.

We sat close, but not too close, the electricity ever present between us even though our bodies weren't touching. Just as the movie started, Chelsea stood up and stomped over toward the door.

She stuck her head out and motioned for a guard to come inside. To my utter shock, I realized it was the same guard who had been at the bowling alley. The same one who was there when Edward had kissed me against the wall and passed me the note.

"I want you to stay right here until I get back. Watch them closely," she told him, pointing toward Edward and myself. "If he touches her, take him out."

The guard nodded, looking fierce while Edward and I stared over at them.

Chelsea turned toward us, her face red with anger. "I'll be _right_ back. I expect you both to behave."

Her threat fell on deaf ears, because as soon as she spun back around and stormed down the hallway, the guard smiled at us and whistled with a shake of his head.

"You guys have ten minutes. Fifteen max," he said. "I'll be right outside until I know she's close, then I'll knock and come back in."

The guard disappeared and my heart raced. I was alone in a dark room with Edward. Somehow he'd set this all up to be with me. I wanted to ask how. I wanted to talk about the things he was keeping from me. I wanted to discuss the Volturi and what it all meant.

But I just wanted _him_ above all of that.

What kind of trouble could we get into in ten minutes?

I turned toward him, ready to jump into his lap. My hands were shaking a little from the thrill of the situation we'd found ourselves in and from the pent-up passion I had for him. It was confusing to be feeling so many different emotions at the same time.

He didn't make a move, his eyes dark and hungry as they roamed my face and body. His hands were clenched into fists on his legs, and his voice was rough—almost hoarse—when he broke the silence between us.

"I have so much to tell you, but the last thing I want to do is talk."

I licked my lips and he let out a groan. "What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you, smell you, touch you, taste you. I want to know every single inch of you."

His words rocked me, igniting an ache so deep inside that I knew only he could put it out. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and crashing my lips against his.

His hands gripped my hips, moving me to straddle him and I moaned into his mouth when his tongue slid along mine. It was a frenzy of kisses and touches, and I couldn't get close enough. Even pressed against him it wasn't close enough.

He was hard and ready beneath me, especially when I grinded my pelvis against him, seeking the friction my body needed. Suddenly he tore his lips from mine and flipped us until my back hit the couch and he was on top.

He kissed my neck, his hips thrusting into me as I wrapped my legs around him. "We don't have much time," he panted, sounding both aroused and pained at the same time.

"Take me. I want you to. I want you inside me."

"Oh, God." His words came out as more of a moan when his fingers slid up my leg and under my dress.

"Please, Edward." I was ready. Right here. Right now. I wanted him. "Do it now. They can't take it away from us if we've already done it."

He paused, lifting up a little to look down at me as he panted for air. "I want you more than anything. It kills me not to, but I don't want us to be rushed like this. Not your first time. Not _our_ first time."

I wanted to cry. "But what if we're never able—"

"Shhh." His finger brushed over my lips. "It's going to work out. Have faith in me."

"I do." I sniffled and a tear escaped my eye. "I'm just scared."

He wiped away my tear and kissed me softly. "I know you are. I'm scared, too. But we'll be together. I know it. I won't stop until we are."

A knock on the door made him fly off of me, both of us staring at each other with wide eyes. The guard slipped back inside the room.

"You have about one minute before she's back," he warned.

We moved back to our positions on the couch, straightening out our clothes and hair.

"My parents are here in Forks," he said softly. "They want to meet you. Can we do that on our next date?"

I nodded. "Sure. Will there be any issues with Chelsea or the courting officials?"

"We'll take care of it."

"What else can you tell me before she gets back?"

He grabbed my hand, kissing the palm. "That I love you and don't want you to be too worried. That things may be falling into place and to keep doing what you've been doing."

"But why all the pushing of Jacob? What are their reasons?"

His face turned to stone. "His father is William Black, Caius' right-hand man."

"What?" I was practically screeching, but I couldn't help my reaction.

Jacob had been pushed on me because of his ties to President Caius? All the training and fertility testing and virility results were a ruse? I didn't understand it at all.

"Forget Jacob," Edward said, rushing his words. "There's more to the story, but we don't have time. Just stay away from him the best you can. There's something more important I have to tell you before she comes in."

Unfortunately, the door opened right at that moment. Edward and I turned toward the TV, pretending we'd been watching it all along. Chelsea and the guard had a few words and I barely noticed that Edward had leaned in close enough to whisper in my ear.

"Tell Alice that Jasper is here. Tell her things might not be as bleak as she believes."


	15. Chapter 15 Danger

**Danger**

I flipped over in my bed, trying to get comfortable. I'd been tossing and turning all night, listening to the sounds of crickets chirping outside my window and glancing at the clock every few minutes. It was difficult waiting until it was an acceptable hour to go visit Alice. Edward's whispered news about Jasper had my mind reeling, and I couldn't even imagine what Alice's reaction was going to be. Sleep just wouldn't come when I was this excited to give my new friend some good news.

Finally morning came and Carmen arrived. I immediately pulled her right back out into the hallway and through my quarters toward the pools.

"What's got you in such a rush this morning?" she asked.

I was usually always the last one to arrive. "Nothing in particular."

Or rather, nothing I could tell her about. No way was I risking Carmen like Alice did with Kate.

"Well, I know it's not because you're excited for another doctor's visit."

I raised my brow at her, wondering where that came from. She knew I was tense about another exam, especially after the last visit, but her voice carried no teasing tone to it. "Are you trying to make me mad or something?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why mention it at all?"

She held my arm, stopping us before we entered the pool area, and leaned in close enough to whisper. "Something's different with you lately. I think you're keeping things from me and I'm worried. I figured if I poked you a bit, you'd spill whatever you're holding back."

I wanted to tell her not to be a hypocrite, and that I _always_ had information kept from me, but instead I played it safe. "I tell you everything."

Her frown and the sadness in her eyes gave away the fact she knew I was lying, but there was nothing I could do about it. Not until I knew she wouldn't be harmed or taken away if I told her.

We were quiet the rest of the way to the pools, and she didn't even reprimand me when I set my things next to our favored spa, threw off my robe and went running on the wet, slippery tiles before diving into a pool. Normally I would have gotten at least a '_be more careful, Isabella!_ ' out of her. I shrugged it off and swam some laps until Rose and Alice arrived.

A few minutes later, they both appeared and Rose motioned for me to join them over in the spa. I jumped out of the pool and happily sunk down into the hot, bubbling water with them. My face must have held an odd expression, because both of them watched me with curious stares as I settled down and made sure we were well out of earshot of our nurses.

"What has you all smiling this morning?" Rose asked. "You've been moody for a month."

"Can you really blame me?" I snapped back.

Just because her courting period had been blissful and problem-free didn't mean that me and Alice weren't allowed to vent our anger towards our situations. These two were the only people I really talked truthfully to about what was going on—outside of Edward—and they didn't even know most of it.

_I _didn't even know most of it yet.

I'd given them enough information to make them aware of my problems, but not all of the details. I was still scared anyone who I confided too much in might be punished for my not being able to keep my mouth closed.

"Sorry," Rose said, dropping her gaze.

I immediately felt guilty, reaching out for her hand. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I swallowed down my irritation and remembered why I was so excited in the first place. My eyes met Alice's and I gave her a big smile. "I actually have some very interesting news."

Alice frowned, still watching me, like she was afraid to get her hopes up. I moved across the water and pulled them closer until the three of us had our heads huddled together.

I kept my eyes on Alice and took a deep breath. "I told Edward about you after you transferred here… about what happened to you in Texas. We hadn't really talked much about it since—with everything else going on—but last night he told me something I never expected to hear." I gripped Alice's hand beneath the water. "Jasper's here in Forks."

Her other hand shot up and gripped her throat, as if she couldn't breathe, and fat tears started falling from her eyes.

"Wow," Rose said. "Wait. How does he know? How does he even know Jasper? Isn't he from around Chicago?"

I nodded to her. "He is, and I'm honestly not sure how he knows. His father is high up in the Fertility Project, though. I assume Edward has gotten his information from Mr. Cullen somehow. I do know he never would have said that to me unless he was completely sure." I faced Alice again, tightening my grip on her trembling hand. "He knew how upset you've been and told me this so you wouldn't lose all hope."

Both Rose and I focused solely on Alice, who had yet to speak a word. Her lips parted and then shut a few times before she finally choked out some words.

"He's alive." She pulled her hand away from me and covered her face, her shoulders trembling with the force of her sobs. "I was so scared they'd… " Her voice broke off as she released more tears.

I lifted my eyes, peeking over at our nurses. Luckily they seemed invested in whatever conversation they were holding and were giving us some space. Rose brushed over Alice's wet hair and down her back, softly murmuring some soothing words.

Suddenly Alice's head raised and she grabbed my hands. She pulled me so forcefully to her, I was practically sitting on her lap.

"You have to tell Edward to give him a message. Please promise me you'll do this!"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Tell Jasper I love him. Tell him there's never been and never will be anybody else but him."

"I promise I will, even though I'm sure Jasper knows already."

My phone rang next to the tub, interrupting our conversation, and I wiped my hand off on a towel before picking it up. Seeing who was calling, my lip curled in disgust.

Jacob.

I debated not answering, but figured that would only drive him to pester me further. Rose and Alice watched me as I huffed and accepted the call.

"Hello, Jacob." I rolled my eyes at my friends, who were hiding their giggles beneath their hands.

They knew my issues with Jacob and that I was avoiding him. At least Alice didn't seem distraught anymore. There was actually a bit of sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm coming over tonight," he said.

"Excuse me?"

Did I hear him right? How very presumptuous and arrogant of him to come right out and say that before even greeting me properly.

"You heard me. I'll be there at eight."

I gritted my teeth, trying to tamp down my anger before I said something I shouldn't. Jacob had been making similar demands for a week now, and I'd successfully evaded them. It was clear holding him off any longer was likely to be impossible.

But I was going to try anyway.

"Not today. I have a doctor's appointment in a bit and I'm not really feeling so well. I think I should rest the remainder of the day."

"Come on, Isabella." He groaned and it sounded like he hit something in the background. "Why are you avoiding me? What's going on? You've seen all the guys at least twice since we've been back, and I haven't seen you even once."

"You saw me at the bowling alley."

"Not alone!"

I paused and tried to keep calm, although I really wanted to scream back at him. "I apologize. I wasn't really thinking about how things were scheduled and it must have slipped my mind that we hadn't seen each other. I thought I was giving all of you equal time."

"Bullshit. Now you're lying to me. Are you avoiding me because of something Cullen said?"

My heart pounded. The last thing I wanted was for Jake to get too suspicious of Edward. I needed things to stay calm until Edward had resolved whatever problems were plaguing us.

"No! What's wrong with you? If you want me to be completely honest, I've probably been subconciously pushing you away a little because you've been acting like an ogre. If you would quit pressuring me, maybe I'd want to be around you more."

"Pressuring you? I haven't done anything wrong. You just never gave me the chance to prove I'm the best one for you." He paused, the sounds of his heavy breathing in my ear. "You want honesty? I'll give you some honesty. I've been more than accommodating with you."

I frowned, wondering what he meant.

"You have no idea just how nice I've been," he continued. "But I'm tired of waiting. I _am_ coming over tonight. Be ready for me at eight and wear a skirt."

He hung up before I could say another word, and my face flushed with anger. I nearly threw my phone when Rose gently took it from my hand and set it out of reach.

She turned back to me. "What's going on? What did he say to make you so mad?"

"He basically told me what my plans were tonight and left no room for argument." I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a little violated already. "He told me he was coming over at eight and that I was to wear a skirt."

"Wear a skirt?" Rose scrunched her nose. "What right does he have telling you what to wear? What the hell is that all about?"

"Well, look at what happened last time," Alice said. "Bella even has another medical appointment today. I bet Jacob just wants easy access and they're planning to drug you again."

Fear washed over me from the truth in her words. Was this going to be a repeat of last time? Were they all conspiring together and wanting Jacob to take something I should only willingly give?

"Girls, that's enough time in the hot water," Carmen called out, walking over toward us.

Alice took my hand, getting my attention before we had to get out. "You can't be left alone with him."

"I don't want to be. I'm not sure what to do."

She smiled. "Invite me along. Don't allow him to push the agenda. Let's tell Chelsea you wanted to take me out to dinner in town—you wanted to cheer me up or something—and that Jacob can join us if he wants or can stay home if he doesn't. Chelsea will go along with that plan if she thinks it will _break me out of my funk_, as they call it. They've been wanting me to get up and about, but I've been refusing all their plans."

It was a good idea, and perhaps I could even spin it to Chelsea in a way in which she believed she actually came up with the plan. She'd been happy with my behavior lately and would be ecstatic at the thought of Alice enjoying herself.

Carmen reached us, holding out my robe for me, and the three of us scrambled out of the water. We slipped on our robes quietly as I plotted in my head. Before Carmen tried to pull me away and back to my quarters to change, I told her we needed to make a quick call. She glanced between me and Alice, but only nodded in response.

Rose, Alice, and I sat down on a bench as I dialed Chelsea. She answered immediately.

"Isabella?"

"Hi, Chelsea. How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you." Her voice sounded uncertain, probably because I wasn't usually so polite. "Why are you calling so early? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's terrific. I wanted to thank you for recommending that pizza spot Seth and I went to the other night. It was the best pizza I've ever had."

"Oh, well, that's great!"

I could practically hear her smile through the phone. All it took with her was a little flattery.

"Yes, it was so good. I was actually talking about it with Alice, and another piece of advice from you popped into my head." I gripped Alice's hand. "She's here with me right now."

Alice said hello into the phone when I held it out, and I snickered to myself at her bubbly tone.

"Wonderful! Alice sounds happy this morning. Tell her I said hello."

"I will," I said, relaying the message to Alice with a roll of my eyes. "Anyway, I remembered you telling me you wished Alice would begin to acclimate herself to Forks and enjoy her time here."

"Huh."

I pursed my lips, hoping she wouldn't think on that too hard. She'd never said those words to me exactly, but hopefully she would gloss over that fact when I flattered her some more.

"Yes, so I wanted to let you know Alice has agreed to let me take her out for pizza tonight on your recommendation. She's really excited and was hoping you would set it up for us. You're always so great at being able to set things up at the last minute to keep us happy."

She was quiet for a few moments and my knee bounced nervously as I waited for a response.

"What about Jacob? I know he'll be very disappointed if he doesn't see you tonight."

And there it was. I narrowed my eyes at the phone, my stomach clenching. Jacob had already cleared his plans for me through Chelsea without my knowledge. I hated that they were all in this together. It felt so one-sided.

It was difficult to maintain composure, and act as if I liked this monster, but I knew it would be far worse if I was left alone with Jacob. Alice squeezed my hand in support and I took a deep breath.

"Jacob can come with us. Alice wants to meet him, too. I've been talking so much about him, she feels like she knows him already."

At least that part was true. She knew exactly how much of a dirtbag he was.

"Hmm," Chelsea hummed. "Can you put Alice on for a minute?"

"Sure." I handed the phone to Alice.

"Yes," Alice said after a minute, bobbing her head. "Oh, absolutely! I can't even tell you how much you and Isabella have helped me. Actually, Isabella has convinced me it's time to put the past behind and move on… I know, but I think this is a step in the right direction… Yes… I knew you could do it! I was telling the girls this morning I've even started writing up some correspondence to my suitors… Yes, really… It's all because of you and Isabella and Rose… Thank you so much! Yes, I'll let her know… I can't wait to talk with you more, too… Yes… Thanks, Chelsea. You're the best!"

She hung up and handed me back my phone with a triumphant grin. "Stupid bitch."

Rose and I giggled, and Carmen made her way back over.

"Isabella, we need to get you changed. Your appointment is in an hour."

I stood with a sigh, releasing Alice's hand. "So, I'll see you tonight."

Alice nodded. "Yes, she's setting it all up. There will be a car waiting for us outside your entrance at seven-thirty. I'll come over to meet you around seven."

"Okay." I waved to my girls and let Carmen lead me back.

Carmen waited until we were back in my chambers, with the water running for my shower, before speaking softly again. "I don't know what you girls are cooking up, but promise me you're being careful."

Her big, brown eyes were full of concern, and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug before slipping out of my robe.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I paused for a moment, biting my lip. "Have you heard anything about my parents yet?"

Her gaze fell to the floor and my shoulders slumped. How could she expect me to give her straight answers when she avoided mine?

I stomped into the shower, slamming the glass door behind me.

"Don't be angry, Isabella. I haven't heard anything."

I scowled at her through the glass and stuck my head under the hot stream. "Your eyes tell a different story."

She paced around the room, organizing bottles on the counter and piling towels. "There's a difference between what I know and what I think."

"What does that mean?"

She huffed loud enough for me to hear. "It means I'm telling you the truth. I haven't heard anything official about your parents."

"But you _think_ what? Why do you _think_ I can't reach them or that they haven't contacted me?"

There was no reply, not that I expected one. We'd had this back-and-forth for weeks now. I just didn't understand how my parents could ignore me so completely. We were never close, but they'd never deliberately tried to hurt me.

I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever hear from them again.

Carmen was quiet as I got dressed and she dried my hair, her eyes never once meeting mine. The tension between us was palpable and I hated it. I just couldn't turn a total blind eye to her keeping me in the dark… even if she believed voicing her thoughts or feelings would hurt me.

I knew that was the only reason she held back. She was trying to protect me. It didn't help when I made it clear I would feel safer if I had more information.

As soon as I was ready, I was whisked off for my medical exam by several guards with Carmen at my side. I went through the routine as usual, having all my vitals assessed by nurses before the doctors made their appearance in the room.

"Hello, Dr. Smith." I fidgeted on the table when he walked in with his group, hating the way they were all looking at me.

I was used to them staring, but not this level of suspicion in their eyes. They were looking at me like I was a criminal. Perhaps it was because their plans following my last visit fell through—with Edward's help—and they were dreaming up even more nefarious schemes.

Dr. Smith smiled at me, more strained than usual. "Good morning, Isabella." He went through my chart with Carmen, before placing his hand on my stomach. "How were your cramps last week? Would you describe them as different from normal?"

I shook my head, thinking back to last week. "No, they seemed normal."

The lines on his forehead eased a little, and his smile seemed somewhat more genuine. "Good. That's good. Have you been taking your vitamins every day?"

"Yes."

"And your moods? Have you experienced any differences in your temperament?"

I tried to keep my mask of calmness in place, not wanting to give them any reason to suspect my motives more than they already did. "Everything has been the same, except for the night after my last visit here. I felt weird that night and I can't seem to recall much of what occurred."

He nodded, removing his hand and looking down at the chart again. "Yes, Chelsea informed us of your adverse reaction to the booster. We've altered the formulation for you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're giving me another one today?"

"Yes. It's only to keep you healthy and—"

A throat cleared, and another doctor moved closer, standing on the opposite side of the table. I didn't recognize him, so I assumed he was new. "Actually, Dr. Smith, we've just received word of a change in plans if you'd please note the top page. It was a last minute addition."

Dr. Smith frowned, flipping back through the pages, his eyes scanning whatever was written there. "Ah, I see. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

_Dr. Cullen?_

My mouth fell open a little as I stared at the new doctor. He moved back slowly toward the group again, but not before sending me a sly wink. His blond hair and blue eyes were different, but everything else about him—from his height, build, even the way he carried himself—was similar to the man I loved.

This was Edward's father.

Dr. Smith continued his examination, asking me and Carmen several questions. I tried not to be embarrassed when he put my feet in the stirrups and poked around between my legs, but it was difficult knowing Edward's father was in the room. It was surprising they'd allow him to be here for something like this, knowing his son was one of my suitors. I had to believe he was very esteemed indeed to have been able to pull this off.

When I gathered the courage to glance up at Dr. Cullen again, I was pleased to find his attention wasn't focused on my body like the others. He was watching my face.

His eyes were intent, like he was trying to send me a message through his thoughts, but I had no idea what he wanted to convey. I only wished there was some way to get him alone.

To get more answers.

Dr. Smith finished his exam, putting my legs back down and giving me one of his treats before sending everyone out so I could change. I slipped into my clothes quickly and waited for my next instructions.

I was simply glad they hadn't given me another injection.

Dr. Smith walked back in with Carmen, and they were followed by Dr. Cullen. My heart beat faster, wondering if he might find a way to get me alone.

Just as I thought that, an alarm blared so loudly I had to cover my ears. At least ten soldiers stormed into the room, circling around me with guns brandished and ready. My head was ringing and I was pulled off the table and held in someone's arms. I wasn't sure who it was who held me.

Carmen?

Dr. Smith?

Dr. Cullen?

Everything was so loud and confusing, and I had a feeling this wasn't a drill. I hadn't been through an actual security scare since I lived in Phoenix, but the tension in the air and the adrenaline flowing through my body made me believe that's what we were facing now.

I was in danger.


	16. Chapter 16 War

**War **

"Stay calm, Bella." His arms tightened around me as he spoke in my ear. "I've got you."

Bella.

Bella.

He'd called me _Bella_.

It had to mean it was Dr. Cullen who held me. Nobody but his son called me Bella.

The shouts from the soldiers were becoming louder than the blare of the alarms. All I could see were their backs as they'd formed a barrier around me and Dr. Cullen. I had no idea where Dr. Smith and Carmen were.

"We have to move her to the safe room!"

"Secure the wing!"

"Zone Four has been breached!"

It was then that a blast knocked us all off our feet. I crashed to the floor and could barely breathe as someone covered my body. It was likely Dr. Cullen since I still felt his arms wrapped tightly around me.

The air was smoky and pitch black, but there were no more blares from the alarms. Whether it was from the explosion or on purpose, the electricity had been shut down. The only sounds I heard were sporadic pops, like when waiting for popcorn to heat, shouts of unfamiliar men somewhere in what was left of the building, and the crumbling of the building itself.

It was dark, scary, and confusing.

"What—"

A hand was placed over my mouth, a quiet voice whispering in my ear. "Shh. Don't say a word. Are you injured?"

I shook my head, and Dr. Cullen dropped his hand from my mouth. He lifted himself up before helping me stand, and I gulped down as much air as possible, trying not to cough from the smoke. I squinted my eyes, but couldn't see anything in the darkness.

He kept a firm grip on my arm, pulling me with him as we moved slowly across whatever was left of the room. When I inched forward another step, my foot hit something on the floor. It was dense, yet had some give to it when I felt around to figure out what it was I needed to step over or around.

I couldn't hold back the whimper I released when I realized it was a body.

Dr. Cullen yanked me to him quickly, practically lifting me in the air from the force. He crushed me in a hug, again whispering in my ear. "I know you're scared, sweetheart, but please don't make a sound. Not until I can get us somewhere safe."

I nodded against his chest, wondering who it was we were hiding from while trying to stop my eyes from watering and my body from trembling. All I could think about was whose body it was lying on the floor. The lump in my throat at the thought it might be Carmen was impossible to swallow. I bit my lip hard to keep from sobbing out loud.

We moved slowly in the darkness, creeping along walls and down hallways. There were voices, sometimes near and sometimes far, but at least the blasts and pops appeared to have calmed down. Occasionally Dr. Cullen would actually lift me over something blocking our path and I only hoped it wasn't more bodies.

Through the darkness—after what seemed like forever—I finally saw a flash of light up ahead. It blinked once. Twice. Three times. Whatever it was, that was where Dr. Cullen was leading us.

When we reached the blinking light, I realized it was a man with a flashlight. There were hurried whispers between Dr. Cullen and the man before we were on the move again… this time down several flights of stairs and into the underground pathways. I was somewhat familiar with the underground bunkers, having had drills all my life about where to go in emergencies. There were networks of caves and passages beneath every community holding Chosen Ones.

I wanted to stop them and ask what was happening and where we were going, but I was so scared of what might happen if I did. Dr. Cullen had already told me twice to stay quiet. I simply had to have faith that his intentions for me were good and I wasn't being led into an even more precarious situation. As we kept walking, my mind went over everything Edward had ever told me about his father: the admiration he had for him, his strength, courage, intelligence, the way Edward wanted to follow in his footsteps. I didn't remember a single bad characteristic mentioned, except perhaps his dedication to the job at times would take up _too_ much of his time.

"This way." The other gentleman led us down another hallway, and there was finally some faint light shining up ahead.

When we reached the doorway at the end, he turned his head back toward me for a moment before opening the door. I gasped a little in surprise. It was the same guard who had helped Edward in the bowling alley. The three of us walked into the small room and I took in the surroundings.

There wasn't much to it: a few chairs, some shelves with supplies, and a couple of electronic devices. It definitely wasn't equipped to be some sort of hideout for a long period of time.

"You can talk freely in here," the guard said, eyeing me up and down. It made me slightly uncomfortable, so I took a step closer to Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen laughed and shook his head. "Quit scaring the girl." He glanced at me and nodded in the direction of the other man. "Bella, that's Garrett. He's a friend of ours."

Garrett held out his hand, and I gingerly reached over to shake it. He watched me closely, as if judging my worth, but his face relaxed slightly when he released his grip.

I relaxed a little, too.

Garrett went over to the shelves, grabbing some bottles of water and handing each of us one. "Go ahead and sit down for a minute and drink this. We aren't staying here long." He then grabbed some sort of vest and tossed it at me. "Put that on."

I fumbled around with it and set my water on the floor. "Why?" It was heavy and thick, and I wasn't sure how well I was going to be able to move around with it on.

Garrett ignored me, so I looked to Dr. Cullen for an answer.

He brushed his hair back—a habit Edward must have picked up from him—and grimaced as if he didn't want to answer. "It'll protect you and keep you hidden for the time being."

I frowned at the vest, scrunching my nose. How was it supposed to keep me hidden?

"He means it'll keep them from being able to track your ass with the chip they put in you when you were born," Garrett added with a shrug.

_Chip?_

I put the vest on and took a seat next to Dr. Cullen, a thousand questions running through my head. "What happened up there?"

"War." Garrett's voice was full of anger as he brought another chair over and sat down right in front of me and Dr. Cullen. "Well, the beginning of one anyway."

My heart pounded and I wrung my hands. "Who started a war against us? Why? Was it Aro and the Volturi?"

It seemed like a strike of this magnitude from forces so far away would have had more forewarning. That we would have been prepared for an attack.

Garrett's head tilted to the side, his eyebrow arched curiously as he watched me.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "She doesn't know anything yet."

"Huh." Garrett snorted and chuckled. "I figured Edward would have blabbed it all to her by now. Boy can't keep his damn mouth shut."

I tensed up, narrowing my eyes at him. It sounded like he was insulting Edward and I didn't like that one bit. "He loves me and was trying to protect me."

"Easy, tiger." Garrett laughed again and drank down his water with a nod toward Dr. Cullen. "These two are giving me gray hair already. I don't know how _you're_ going to handle them."

Dr. Cullen smiled at me. "They'll be fine once this is finally over."

I'd gone from confused to angry and now I was back to confused again. "When _what_ is over? What is this war you're talking about? Who are we under attack from?"

Garrett's smile turned into a sneer, waving his finger between the three of us. "_We're_ not under attack. What's starting up there is justice. It's a war to right all the wrongs. _We_ are the ones attacking _them_."


	17. Chapter 17 Escape

**Escape**

_Garrett's smile turned into a sneer, waving his finger between the three of us. "We're not under attack. What's starting up there is justice. It's a war to right all the wrongs. _We_ are the ones attacking _them_."_

I shivered, both from the chill in the room and from the ice in his voice. I wasn't sure what he meant about _us_ attacking _them_. Who was he talking about? He couldn't be referring to me, could he? How could _I_ be going to war with someone when I didn't even know what it was about or who I was fighting?

Dr. Cullen noticed my shudder, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Don't be scared. We'll protect you."

Me? Just _me_?

"What about the other Chosen Ones? My friends? What about Rose and Alice?" Panic started bubbling up inside of me. "Where's Carmen? Is she hurt? Where's Edward?"

"Take a deep breath for me," Dr. Cullen said, getting off his chair and kneeling down in front of me. "I need you to calm down."

I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe in and out. It took a couple of minutes for me to settle down a bit, but inside I was still a wreck. Was I going to come out of whatever this situation was alone? Nothing would be worth it to me if I lost everyone I loved.

I stared into Dr. Cullen's concerned eyes. "Where's Edward?"

"He's safe." He squeezed my knees to assure me. "He's with his mother. They're in a safe place right now."

A wave of relief crashed over me knowing Edward was safe.

"Rose? Al—"

He shook his head, cutting me off. "We don't know. We don't have confirmation of anything right now, but our first priority was obtaining you girls. Our efforts would all be in vain if we didn't protect you all."

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Cullen opened his mouth and then shut it again.

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Tell her all of it. Might as well get it all out at once."

Dr. Cullen groaned and whirled his head in Garrett's direction. "Can you not be an insensitive prick for one minute?" He turned toward me again with a shake of his head and a smile. "Ignore him. He has zero people skills."

I giggled when Garrett shrugged and nodded in agreement. Then I took Dr. Cullen's hand and squeezed it. "Please, just tell me. I want to know the truth. About everything."

No matter how much it hurt to hear, I wanted to know it all.

He swallowed a few times, before nodding. "Okay. I guess I should start at the beginning."

"Wait," Garrett said, looking down at something in his hand. "Nope. Can't talk now. We need to get moving again."

"What's going on?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"They're looking for her."

Dr. Cullen stood up. "I thought you said they couldn't find us here?"

"I don't think they would, but I can't risk it. If they did stumble upon it, it would be a bloodbath."

I was pulled up to stand and pushed toward the door. "_Me?_ Is that who they're looking for?"

"Yes, you. You and the others." Garrett grabbed two guns and put them in his waistband, then checked another one before handing it to Dr. Cullen. "Keep her between us. I don't know how many are out there, but you better be fucking ready to shoot if anyone gets close to her."

Dr. Cullen grimaced, but nodded in agreement. My heart was pounding in my chest as I was sandwiched between the two men. Garrett checked over my vest quickly before grabbing the door handle.

"No talking once we're out there. Not until I give the signal."

I nodded, but he wasn't even facing me anymore. He had shut off the light and was already halfway out the door. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness again, but I tried my best to keep up with Garrett.

He led the way down several hallways, keeping us close to the wall and stopping every so often when we would come across an intersecting path. I was glad he seemed to know where he was going, because I would have been so lost down here in the dark caves by myself.

We'd been walking for a long time and I was starting to tire from the weight of the vest and the fear of the unknown. I tried to stay focused on following Garrett as quietly as possible when he suddenly came to a halt and pushed me back into Dr. Cullen.

The sounds of footsteps and whispers somewhere close echoed in my ears over my heaving breathing. Dr. Cullen pulled me against his chest, but it did nothing to lessen my fear.

Whoever was out there was getting closer and it sounded like we were outnumbered.

By a lot.

Garrett turned around, leaning toward Dr. Cullen and making some signal. I couldn't really tell what it was in the darkness, but Dr. Cullen must have understood. He quickly positioned me behind him, keeping us back as Garrett moved forward alone and disappeared around a corner.

Loud pops rang out and it took everything in me not to scream. There were shouts and flashes of light from gunfire, and my eyes watered with tears. I clutched the back of Dr. Cullen's shirt, hoping he wouldn't take off after Garrett and leave me alone. The thought of being without both of them down here was more than I could bear.

Dr. Cullen reached back and grabbed my arm. "Bella, I need you to stay right here."

I shook my head, the sounds of guns and shouts still ringing in the air, and a sob coming out of my mouth as I clung tighter to his shirt.

"Please be strong for me." He loosened the grip of my fingers, clutching my hand. "I have to help him." He moved me to a corner, pushing down on my shoulders. "Stay low and crouched down. Don't move until I come back or call for you."

I huddled into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible and bit my lip to hold in the whimper wanting to come out when Dr. Cullen left my side and vanished into the fray. There were more gunshots and shouts, before it sounded like someone let out a loud roar followed by a string of pops. I closed my eyes and covered my ears when a deafening blast reverberated through the tunnel, crumbling the rocky walls and making the ground tremble beneath me.

I sobbed again, not knowing what it was that had gone off, but wondering how anyone could have survived it. It grew quieter, and I uncovered my ears, hoping and praying to see Garrett or Dr. Cullen appear. I sat there for several minutes, waiting for them or for some sound to let me know they were okay.

"Bella."

I let out a gust of air at the call of my name. It had been faint, and I wondered if I had only imagined it.

"Bella."

I scrambled to my feet when it was called louder this time. It was Dr. Cullen. I felt along the walls, moving down the hallway and around the corner in the direction his voice had come from. I was scared to call out and ask him where he was. There was a loud groan and I stopped moving altogether.

Then I heard Dr. Cullen again, only he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to Garrett. I quickly followed his voice and found them both around another corner. Dr. Cullen was holding a small flashlight in his teeth, bending down over Garrett's body. I ran to them, kneeling down on the other side of Garrett.

"Grab the flashlight," Dr. Cullen mumbled around it, his hands busy holding Garrett's stomach.

I quickly grabbed it from his mouth, pointing it down so he could see. Garrett groaned again and I cried out seeing how badly he was injured. Dr. Cullen had ripped his shirt apart and there were at least two wounds bleeding openly. My hand shook as held the light, and Dr. Cullen's head whipped up in my direction.

"Take off the vest very quickly and give me your sweatshirt."

I dropped the flashlight and hurried to do what he asked.

He took the sweatshirt from me. "Put that vest right back on."

When I finally got it back on and held the light again, I saw Dr. Cullen was using my clothes to press down on the wound in Garrett's stomach. I fell back on my butt in surprise when Garrett's hand suddenly reached up to grip Dr. Cullen's arm.

"Stop, C. You know what you have to do."

Dr. Cullen shook his head. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Godammit!" Garrett croaked. "Leave me here. Get her out before more of those bastards figure out where we are."

"No," I cried, shaking my head.

I didn't know Garrett very well, but this was at least the third time he'd been there to help me. He was lying here on the dirty ground—shot to pieces—because of me. We couldn't just leave him here to die.

Garrett ignored me, grabbing the front of Dr. Cullen's shirt and pulling him down until their noses almost touched. "Don't worry about me. There's a door leading out about fifty yards down. Take the radio. There should be some backup close by. Get her out of here now. You know you have to do this."

Dr. Cullen was silent for a few moments before he nodded. "I'll get her out and I'll be back." He grabbed the radio and met my eyes. "Come on. Let's go."

I shook my head, tears streaming from my eyes. "No, please. I can help. We can carry him out with us."

Garrett grabbed my hand this time. "It's okay. The best thing you can do for me is to be safe. Please go."

Dr. Cullen stood and pulled me to my feet. "We have to go. Don't worry. I'll come back and get him."

He didn't really give me much of choice, practically dragging me with him as we moved toward the exit. Garrett's voice called out one last time behind us.

"You tell Kate I love her."


	18. Chapter 18 Help

**Help**

I was still shaking and crying, even after climbing the four flights of stairs that carried us out of the caves and into the chilly, fresh air. Darkness of night greeted us, indicating we must have been underground for a long time. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and prepare myself for whatever was coming next.

Dr. Cullen stopped and pulled out the radio device he'd grabbed from Garrett. "Team three, come in."

The sound of static echoed around us and he turned down the sound. Finally a voice answered.

"This is Flanagan. Team Three. Over."

"We're at the treeline outside escape four with a C.O. Need assistance."

"Got it. There's a squad close by and I'll send them straight away. Is there any fire near you?"

Dr. Cullen glanced around us in every direction. "No. Looks clear."

"Someone will be there shortly. Over."

He pushed a button and hooked the radio on his belt, glancing over at me. "Once they get here, we'll get you to a safe house."

I shivered and rubbed my bare arms, a new round of tears welling in my eyes when I thought about where my sweatshirt was. "I can wait here for them. You should go back down and help Garrett."

His eyes darted away from mine, taking in our surroundings again. "I have to make sure you're safe first. Then I'll take care of Garrett."

The resolve in his tone made it clear no amount of arguing would sway him. I understood on some level that I was important—or at least my womb was—yet the guilt I felt over Garrett sickened me.

He sighed and pulled off his button-down shirt, placing it around my shoulders while he remained in only a t-shirt. I tried to refuse, but he didn't want to hear any argument about clothes either.

I hugged his warm shirt around me, thankful for the bit of comfort. "What's going to happen after I get to the safe house?"

"You'll remain there, or someplace similar, until we've taken stock of the situation. Once we know we have control of this area, then life for you will mostly be similar to what it was before. At least that's what we're aiming for."

My stomach twisted with concern. "So I'm just trading one set of overseers for another? Are _you_ now going to be making all the decisions in my life?"

He stared at me in silence for a minute or two. "You can't tell me your life was trying or difficult. I know you've had a confusing time since your courting period began, and I'm glad you had the sense to see through some of the lies. Yet, for the most part, you've been catered to and pampered most of your life."

He was right, but still…

"Are you at least going to be honest with me?"

He gave a little nod. "Yes. There will be no more hiding the truth. It will all be out there." He kicked a rock in anger and blew out a gust of air. "There's been so much waste. All for nothing."

I took a step back, unsure what had made him so mad. "You mean like the palaces we live in?"

The discrepancy between how the commoners lived versus how the Chosen Ones lived was clear. Was that the waste he was referring to?

"No, not the palaces," he said, shaking his head and waving his hand. "The very nature of your existence, the rituals and rites they make you go through, the doctors and drugs… it's all a sham! They've inflicted years of suffering on innocent people for no reason other than a few twisted people being power-hungry and wanting to play God."

My heart pounded in my chest as his bitter words resounded through the trees. I wanted him to explain it all to me, right here and now, but the snapping of a twig close by made us both whirl in its direction. Dr. Cullen stepped in front of me, holding me behind him with one arm and using the other to grab his gun.

He pointed it in the direction the sound came from. "Identify yourself."

More footsteps approached before a voice called out. "Carlisle, it's me."

Dr. Cullen relaxed, holstering the gun and letting out a loud sigh of relief. "Eleazar, come on out."

An older man, probably around Dr. Cullen's age, came toward us, followed by a few other men. They were all wearing dark clothes and carrying weapons, but for some reason Eleazar's appearance made me feel completely at ease. His face was weathered, but there was a kindness about it when he glanced my way and sent me a gentle smile.

Eleazar took both of us in, but then raised his eyebrow at Dr. Cullen. "I'm glad I was closest when we got the call. We were worried about you since we hadn't heard anything. We were about to go underground and find you. Where's Garrett?"

Dr. Cullen's face hardened again. "He's injured. Come on, let's get her secured so we can go help him."

Just then another group of men approached us from the other side. From the non-threatening chatter between them all, it appeared they were all on the same side.

I tugged on Dr. Cullen's sleeve. "Please go help Garrett now. There are enough people here to take me. He needs you more than I do."

"She's right," Eleazar said, taking charge. "I'll take her with my team to the nest. You take the other team down there and get him out. We flushed the rats on the other side, but we know there are more down there hiding. If he's injured, then he needs a doctor anyway."

Dr. Cullen hesitated, keeping a hold on my arm. "I promised to protect her."

Eleazar patted his shoulder. "You know I'll protect her. Besides, you're a horrible soldier."

Everyone in the group chuckled, and I felt a little of the weight lift off of my shoulders. If Dr. Cullen could go save Garrett, everything would be okay.

Dr. Cullen finally nodded, handing me over to Eleazar. "Take her straight there. We'll be right behind you as soon as we can get him up."

Eleazar gently took my elbow, giving out final orders to the rest of the men to either help Dr. Cullen or come with us. Just before Dr. Cullen disappeared into the trees, he turned back to address Eleazar.

"Tell Edward to keep his hands off—or at least his pants on—until she's clear."

Eleazar laughed and started guiding me further into the clearing. The rest of our group tittered as they walked alongside or behind us, and I was left wondering what Dr. Cullen had meant.

"What did he mean when he said Edward needed to keep his hands off? Was he talking about _me_? Shouldn't that be _my_ decision?"

Eleazar smiled down at me. "You're a firecracker, aren't you?"

I frowned. "I just want some answers. What did he mean until I'm _clear_? Is there something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you that's your doing, Little One, and we're going to make things right. I promise."

Nothing wrong with me that was _my_ doing. That meant there _was_ something wrong with me.

Eleazar cut off our conversation for the moment, calling in to someone through his radio. I tried to understand what he was saying, but the code language they were using made it difficult. It seemed like he was giving our location and telling them we were going to some nest. Whoever was on the other side alerted our group to hot spots which we should avoid traveling through.

He shut off the radio as we neared a jeep, and helped me climb into it. My tired legs were grateful for the respite, although I still had plenty of questions.

"What is the _nest_? Are my friends going to be there?"

Eleazar sat down next to me in the back as the others piled in around us. "The nest is the safe house you're going to be staying at for now. And we've secured all of the other C.O.s from this location, although we're keeping only two or three of you together in one place at this point."

I smiled hearing the other Chosen Ones were safe. "Rose and Alice were at the palace when I left for the doctor's appointment this morning… or yesterday morning. You got them out of there?"

He nodded. "It was a coordinated strategy. We had many plants within the palace guards and everything was timed to take place simultaneously. That's why Carlisle was there at your appointment yesterday. He was in charge of getting you underground. I haven't gotten word yet from other sites around the country, but this was a massive takeover which we've been planning for years."

"So it's a revolution against the government?"

He pursed his lips. "I guess you could say that. It's a bit more complicated, but that's the general idea."

We bounced around in our seats as the jeep drove over some rough terrain, and Eleazar placed his arm out in front of me to make sure I stayed in place.

I bit my lip, afraid to hear the answer to my next question. "What about my nurse, Carmen?"

Eleazar snorted and a few other guys laughed, confusing me with their reactions. There was nothing funny about my nurse being injured or even killed in this war or takeover or revolution or whatever it was they wanted to call it.

"Don't laugh! I love her. She's like the only parent I've ever had!"

Eleazar patted my knee. "Calm down. Do you remember me telling Carlisle about us getting rid of the rats?"

I nodded.

"We were one of the teams there when we blasted the medical center. We were laughing because Carmen was one of the first we pulled out. She's got even more fire than you do." He laughed again, slapping his own knee. "That darned woman cuffed me a good one, demanding to be taken to you immediately... or _else_."

I grinned thinking about Carmen not liking us being separated at all. She was alive and kicking.

"I assured her you had been taken out safely, but she screamed and threatened and punched, definitely letting me know she wouldn't be happy until she saw you with her own eyes." His eyes softened even more. "What a woman."

The other guys in the jeep elbowed and teased Eleazar about his new love interest, although they were a bit more crude about it. I was just happy to know she was okay.

"Will she be at the nest?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's there."

I sat back, relieved at this news. It wasn't long before the jeep slowed down as we approached our destination. I glanced out the windows, perplexed at what I saw. I'd assumed this nest, or safehouse, would be housing quite a few people, but we seemed to be in a modest commoner neighborhood where the homes were simple and likely had no more than two or three bedrooms.

I didn't want to say anything and act ungrateful, but it was puzzling why they would select a spot like this to keep me. It was definitely a far cry from my palace residence.

"Here we are," Eleazar said, hopping out and helping me to the ground.

The others kept us surrounded as we made our way to the front door. When we walked inside, we were greeted only by one unfamiliar elderly lady.

"All clear?" Eleazar asked her.

She smiled, her eyes falling on me. "Yes. Nothing out of the ordinary."

I tried to smile back, but it may have come out as more of a grimace. I'd been expecting to see Carmen and Edward and something very different from where we were.

Eleazar must have understood my confusion because he patted my shoulder. "We aren't stopping here, Little One. This is only the cover. Come on, it's this way."

I followed him past the lady and down a hallway. We went through another door, down a second hall and then through a different door.

Then I saw the stairs leading down.

Eleazar explained as the group of us made our way down a few flights. "One of the first aspects of our planning included building safe houses near the palaces which weren't detectable by any of our enemies. Since we needed to stay incognito, these places were built underground. It's not going to be as grand as you're used to, but it'll do for now."

When we reached the bottom and went through another door—this one steel and thick, with several different locks—Eleazar told me I could take off my vest. I quickly shed Dr. Cullen's shirt and rid myself of the heavy vest. I was glad I'd worn a t-shirt under my sweatshirt when I got dressed for the doctor's appointment.

Eleazar took the vest from me, placing it on a hook. "It's imperative you don't leave this house without the vest. Your chip will be undetectable down here, but only down here. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

He smiled once more, his hand grasping the handle of what I hoped was the final door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

I was more than ready. I wanted to see my friends. My Carmen. My Edward. I wanted to be able to sit down and take a relaxing breath. I wanted to take a shower and a nap. And I really wanted to get all of my questions answered.

He opened the door and led me into a very large and open room, which was decorated comfortably with big, cushy armchairs and couches on one side and a massive table surrounded by chairs on the other. I spied part of a kitchen and halls leading to what I assumed were bedrooms, but didn't get a chance to observe further.

Rose and Alice swarmed me, their excited voices full of greetings and questions, but then I was crushed in the arms of a sobbing Carmen.

"Oh, Precious One." She kissed my cheeks, brushing back my hair with her fingers before patting me down all over, checking for injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you eaten anything?"

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was overwhelming, but I was so happy to see them all. To know they were safe and here with me.

I hugged them all back, not having the words yet to describe everything I'd gone through. When Carmen finally loosened her grip, I lifted my head and was met with the green eyes of the one I loved the most.

"Edward," I whispered.

The others let him get through, and I gasped when I got a closer look at him. His lip was cut, he had a bandaged gash on his forehead, a brace on one of his wrists, and a huge bruise along his cheekbone. I gulped down a sob, reaching out for his hand to pull him closer.

"You're here," he said, his voice soft as he cupped my cheeks and leaned down to kiss me.

I forgot about everyone else in the room, closing my eyes and savoring the way his lips felt on mine.

It was perfect. It was home.

Just that small taste made me eager for more, and I threw my arms around him, hugging him as hard as I could.

When he winced, I let go and backed up a step, my eyes wide with worry.

"What happened to you?"

His face fell and his shoulders slumped. He glanced down at the ground and blew out a long breath, like he was avoiding my question. It was obvious something serious had happened, but I didn't understand why he didn't want to tell me.

When he met my eyes again, there was so much hesitation and concern in his expression. His eyes were watery, as if he was exhausted or close to tears. I wanted to tell him whatever it was, everything would be okay.

"Bella," he started, his voice shaky. "There's something I have to tell you."


End file.
